


Yogsmut, a love story

by Huntington_Smythe



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: AU, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bukkake, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Graphoerotica, Large Sex Toy, Love Bites, Mild Mindbreak, Mind Break, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Use, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex while gaming, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smutty as all hell, Spanking, Spooning, Squirting, Stalking, Swearing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, We did it we reached bukkake, Writing on the Body, leaked pictures, or at least trying to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntington_Smythe/pseuds/Huntington_Smythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For every possible universe, and every possible possibility, there is the smut version of it. This is a truth that been used throughout the history of fiction, to varying effect. This is one of those smut universes. Specifically, this is a Yogsmut universe, where everyone acts as if they lived in a porn film, without the diseases and soul-rending behind-the-scenes treatment of performers. Sexuality and anatomy are bent to appeal to the tastes of whoever creates the smutworld, and therefore is meaningless, and little regard is given to how the subjects of the smut would react if they ever found out about it, despite it being deeply offensive to them as a human being with a functioning personality beyond sex and sexuality. This particular smutworld is born on the back of four lovers on a huge bed travelling through space, going at it slowly but definitely, and causing seismological events to happen when they get too excited. But enough of all that, let’s get to the smut. You know the stuff. Everyone is well-endowed, everyone is young and beautiful and happy, and nobody gets pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, and welcome to the Yogsmut!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The content of this fiction is for mature (18+) audiences only and is not suitable for minors. Minors, and those for whom access to mature images is illegal, should discontinue viewing this fiction.  
> The content of this fiction is entirely a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, and incidents are either the products of the writer’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> I would like to thank the artist Tessier-Ashpool for inspiring some of the moments in this series, and the many edits of his work for doing the same.
> 
> Note: The Bar Story is being put on hiatus for a while. This particular story should hopefully be updated and make it much further than my previous one, it's got a disclaimer and everything and I feel a lot more inspiration than I did with the bar story.

Today was a day like any other at Yogtowers; videos were recorded, edited and released, the script and world for Shadow of Israphel was found and subsequently lost, One such video was currently being recorded in the office of Lewis Brindley, one of the founders of the yogscast and generally seen as being in charge. Lewis was sitting at his desk, staring at the screen as his recording software started up, and thought about how far he had come in just over 7 years as a youtuber. The Yogscast was now one of the most well-known groups of channels on the internet; they were averaging the total population of London on every video they made. Every. Video. He still couldn’t get his head around it. They were richer than kings, the Yogscast. They could buy whatever they wanted, whatever they needed, whenever.

The real trouble, Lewis thought to himself as he pulled on his headphones, logged onto the Minecraft server he was due to record on, and joined the Vent chat used for this series, was keeping people relatively grounded in reality. He couldn’t have people acting too high-and-mighty, after all. Excessive excess was what ruined things, Lewis always thought. He’d already punished the Hat Films lads more than he should have to already. At one point, they had been buying Ray-Bans for a day, then smashing them and buying another pair.

As Lewis waited for Simon and Duncan to join the server, he checked the contents of a chest, frowned, and cheated in a couple more stacks of plastic and galgador lumps. This series never really went anywhere, Lewis thought to himself. No matter what they did, they needed more and more of the same annoying-as-hell material to make it. A few more sessions, and he would pull Simon and Duncan aside for a serious talk about whether or not they continued to smack their heads against the wall and hope it gave way, or put it on ‘extended hiatus’. Nine times out of ten, a series never came off extended hiatus.

Movement outside Lewis’ office caught his eye. He grinned. Kim was walking the hallways wearing that ridiculous Mandrew onesie the Simon liked to make her wear. This would usually be enough to get him smiling on its own. What made it a grin was the fact that Kim had apparently quite deliberately failed to button up anything beyond chest level, letting her surprisingly large breasts spill out of the costume. She gave Lewis a friendly wave, with all the good that did for her breasts, and headed towards Simon’s office, opposite Lewis’ with an air of purpose. Well, looks like he wasn’t going to get much out of Simon today. Kim probably would though. Duncan joined the server not a moment later, greeting Lewis.

“Did you see Kim? With that onesie? Bloody hell she looked good!”

“Mhmm. Oh, yeah. Definitely.” Lewis agreed somewhat absently, privately messaging Simon.

“I know Kim’s in there, but you have to be in the channel. We need you in this series, man.” He then turned his attention to Duncan again.

“Duncan, did you know that Kim was heading for Simon’s office all of twenty seconds ago? Also, where did you put all the concrete?” Duncan had been building the same gargantuan concrete structure for the past two sessions now, and it was starting to annoy Lewis a bit. He needed the concrete for more important things.

“I’ve used most of it already. Lewis, this series feels like it’s dragging a bit. Why can’t we cheat?” Duncan had been asking this a lot more than usual recently. It didn’t help that the end goal still felt a million miles away.

“Look, Duncan, we need that concrete for- for stuff. Other stuff. So you can’t just use it all for- for whatever the _hell_ it is you’re doing. And no, of course we can’t cheat! We’ve got to get all of this crap legit, or else what’s the point?” Lewis reminded Duncan, with increasing volume.

“Hello? Am I the last one again? Oh, bugger.” It was at this point that Simon had finally joined the channel. He sounded a little more out of breath than he should be. Lewis had a pretty good idea of who was to blame for that.

“Simon! Glad you could join us! We’ll begin recording in twenty seconds, so if you could set your recording timer…. _Now_ that would be great.” Lewis was in focus mode, trying to get the footage as synched up as possible in order to make it easier for the editing team to work their magic on the session. That is, cut it into chunks and switch cams, add in effects when necessary, put in intros and outros, and a myriad other things.

“Okay, begin recording in three… two... one aand Hello everybody and _welcome_ to the Yogscast! We’re back in Blast off 2.5 with Duncan and Simon! We’re _still_ trying to get off this planet, and we’ve all got our jobs to do, so let’s get to it!” Lewis was on autopilot, he knew what to say, it came easily to him now after seven years, and it usually took a lot to throw him off.

For example, as he had been introducing the new session Hannah had silently entered his office, crawled under Lewis’ desk and began quietly unbuttoning his trousers. Nobody would be able to tell that this had happened because the yogscast girls did it to anyone available. There was nothing especially special about it. He’d done it to them more times than he could be bothered to keep count, eating them out under their desks quietly until they came, trying to muffle the sounds of climax any way they could. He simply reached down and stroked the back of her head affectionately for a short while. Of course Lewis regretted splitting up with Hannah, but he was pleased to see that it hadn’t impacted their working relationship too much.

The trio played out the session, doing what needed to be done, making a tiny bit of progress at a great cost, moving forward at a pace snails would consider slow. Simon became a little distracted towards the very end of the session, slightly strained as Lewis gave the ceremonial “And we’ll see you, next time.” Before Simon hurriedly saying that he needed to use the toilet and leaving the channel. Lewis looked at Simon’s door, and it stayed closed.

Lewis smirked and finally let out a moan as Hannah’s very skilful sucking brought him closer and closer to orgasm. Hannah had taken most of Lewis’ cock into her mouth, and was slowly licking his shaft, sucking gently. Lewis was glad that he could hold on that long, and put both hands on the back of her head, signalling his desire for her to speed up. Hannah shook her head, and started sucking even slower, every lick taking an eternity and every suck coming slowly and gently. Lewis let out a moan every now and then, wrapped up in the bliss of Hannah’s experience on his throbbing cock. He endured for a further minute and a half of slow, sweet pleasure before bucking, and cumming, feeling an hour and a half’s worth of teasing drain away as he held Hannah’s head in place and came.

Hannah was swallowing eagerly, smiling as she felt the fruit, or seed of her labours spurt out time and time again. Lewis’ orgasm subsided after a few more spurts, leaving Lewis leaning back in his chair, panting, and Hannah smiling on her knees in front of him, standing up to leave.

“Oh god that was great. Thanks Hannah.” Lewis managed.

“No problem” Hannah smiled, before walking out of Lewis’ office, shutting the door behind her.

After she left, probably to get started on _her_ recordings, Lewis saw Simon’s door open and Kim walked out, naked. Lewis was actually surprised about this. He’d known that Kim had an exhibitionist streak, as most if not all the outfits they could get her to wear were incredibly revealing. For example, that Mandrew onesie that Kim left open at the chest or the bee costume they had made her wear at Christmas, which really didn’t cover anything at all. But full-on-nudity was new for Kim. It took Lewis all of two seconds to realise that he liked it. After some careful consideration of what Kim was showing off with a grin and a skip in her step, of course.

Kim waved at him again, quickly raising one finger on her left hand, and five on her right before walking on past. Kim wanted to talk to him at 5 past 1? Or 1 past 5. It was half past 10 right now. Whichever, Lewis would _definitely_ make himself available. Lewis had work to do until then, so he stretched, and got back to work.


	2. The Hat Lads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the smell of petrol in the morning. Smells like chainsaw-buggery.  
> -Alex Smith, 2017

Meanwhile, in the sizable basement of Yogtowers, the Hat films lads were busily putting the expensive soundproofing to the test. They weren’t recording anything, but they were trying to see just how loud they could make things before someone came along to make them shut up. The best way to do this, they figured, was to give Alex Smith a microphone, rig up an amplifier and jam on some ear protection. The resultant noise was something like:

“ ** _BOOM BOOM BOOM! WELCOME TO MONSTER COCKS! HAVE YOU HAD SOME COCK IN YOU TODAY? GET SOME AT MONSTER COCKS! TWO FOR ONE ON COCK AND BALLS, YOUR DAD LOVES IT! FUCKING EAT AT MONSTER COCKS! FUCK!_**” It was impressively loud, and so once Ross and Trott were sure that Smith had stopped, they removed the headphones and took the microphone away from Smith. They then went on the check the audio levels for that particular clip, and weren’t surprised to see that it was mostly a solid bar.

“Jesus Christ, Smith, I think you broke your record” Trott said, probing an ear with a finger. The protection hadn’t been 100 percent effective.

“I’m gonna break your fuckin’ record in a minute mate, know what I mean?” Smith growled through gritted teeth. Trott sighed inwardly to himself. Smith had already gotten to the teeth-gritting phase this early in the morning. That was going to make him difficult to handle for the rest of the day, or at least until one of the girls paid them a visit.

“What does that _mean_ , Smith?” Trott knew how to handle Smith though. It was difficult, but not impossible. Ask what Smith means when he says things, admit to embarrassing fact about his life or reluctantly agree, promise a bang later. That was the absolute basics of Smith-handling.

“It means I’m gonna get a drill mate, and just _jam_ it right up your arse and go to town Trott. You’d love that Trott, wouldn’t you?”

“Ooh, dirty!” Ross liked to chip in on things like this.

Trott knew where to go from here. It began with the sighing. After that was:

“Yes, Alex. That’s exactly what I want.” Trott knew the exact tone to use that Smith thought was complete surrender. It was better to just go along with it. He never actually did it all the time. Today though, Smith was looking a bit more intent than usual. Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea…

“Hey boys! What’s going on down here?” Trott was luckily spared from having a power drill up put up his arse by the arrival of a smiling, naked and, judging by the way her thighs glistened, excited Kim. Well, now Trott had his distraction. And what a distraction it was.

“Kim, why’re you naked? What’s going on?” Ross asked, standing up from his desk to get a better look. Smith was looking hungrily at Kim, and from the look of it his jaw was still firmly clenched.

“Well, it’s just something I’ve really wanted to do since I came here, so I decided to give it a try. So today I thought ‘what’s the difference’? Everyone here’s already seen me naked anyway, and it’s nice and warm in Yogtowers so I’m not cold or anything.”  Kim had her hands on her hips and stood with her legs apart, looking Trott and Ross in the eye in turn, as if daring any of them to say anything. Smith was rummaging around under his desk, looking intent on something.

The effect was ruined by Kim only being 5 feet tall and slight.  But Kim _was_ incredibly attractive, so she was having a very different effect on the lads at the moment. The front of his jeans was suddenly very tight, Trott noticed.

Kim noticed their arousal, and was about to say something when Smith finally surfaced with what looked like a chainsaw, with the blade replaced by an intimidatingly large purple dildo, with a bulbous protrusion in the centre. Trott remembered Smith buying it for a prank, deciding to hide it under Trott’s desk when they made an office vlog.

“Kim, d’you see this?” Smith announced loudly. Kim’s face was a picture of surprise. She seemed unable to tear her eyes away from the bulb in the middle.

“Where did you get _that_? Why do have it? Why’s there a bulb there?” Smith was grinning, standing up from his desk and approaching Kim.

“This, Kim, is going _right_ up your arse in a minute Kim. Ross, grab some lube mate! “He seemed thoughtful for a moment, and seemed to decide on something.

“Actually, Kim, how about we make a game out of this? I’m gonna give you thirty seconds to run, and _then_ I’m gonna find you and put this up your arse. Sound fun?” Kim thought about it for a minute, and then nodded.

“So, if you can’t catch me, or find me, you _don’t_ put that in me? It sounds better than definitely getting it right here. Catch me if you can!” Kim turned and sprinted out of the Hat Films basement, pulling the door shut behind her. Smith smiled, looked at his watch.

“Trout, can you get me some fuckin’ lube, mate? I don’t want this dry when I catch her. Ross, message Lewis, tell him what’s going to happen. We are on _thin_ ice right now.” Trott leaned down and looked under his desk. Sure enough, there was a large tub of lube and a selection of sex toys that he had never bought. It was Smith and Ross’ idea of a practical joke to put sex toys or drugs under Trott’s desk, usually before recording a vlog. The joke was on them though; they had to pay for it.

Trott passed the tub to Smith, who started enthusiastically lubing up every inch of the chainsaw-dildo, which took most of the thirty seconds to do, as it was ten inches long and one inch thick. The bulb, five inches up, was two inches thick and one inch long. Trott never bothered to ask where Smith found this thing, but it looked evil.

“Right, so in about five seconds, I’m going to rev this baby up and go hunting. Are you two coming with me?” Smith stated. It wasn’t really a question.

“Well, someone’s got to make sure you don’t go too wild, you randy bastard.” Ross smiled. Trott shrugged.

“Well, I’ve got nothing else to do.” Trott lied. He could be doing anything else, but in truth he just wanted to see what would happen when that monstrous petrol-engine-powered dildo met Kim’s arse.

“Yeah! Let’s go Quim-hunting” Smith grinned, looked at his watch, and revved up the dildosaw. After he’d got the dildosaw revved up and running, he burst out of the door with a cry of “Oh Quimothy, where aaaaare yooooouu?” Ross and Trott looked at each other and shrugged.

 

Kim ran naked through the corridors of Yogtowers, heart pounding in her chest. This was exciting. This was turning out to be one hell of a day. She had finally got up the courage to go naked in the office, which was something she’d wanted to do since she first had sex in Yogtowers. And now she was being chased down by the Hatfilms lads with a monstrous dildo.

People looked up from their screens and out of their windows when Kim ran past. Kim felt their gazes, felt the surge of arousal it gave her. God, she loved this. She made a sharp left turn, and heard Smith cry out, and realised that the hunt was on. She ran faster, knowing that Smith was hot on her heels. She could hear that ridiculous chainsaw-thing. She could hear him running up behind her.  He was gaining on her faster than she’d thought he would. She made another sharp turn, another left, hoping to lead him in a merry dance around Yogtowers.

It wasn’t meant to be. As she neared the next corner, outside of Hannah’s and Duncan’s office, she felt a hand grab at her arm. She was pulled back, resisting only lightly, into Smith’s grip.

“Found you, Quim” Smith almost snarled into her ear. Kim was deposited onto the ground face down with a surprising amount of care. She could hear Trott and Ross running up behind Smith, slowing to a brisk walk.

“Fair cop, Smith.” Kim groaned. This was going to make the rest of her day interesting. She could always get away while they were distracted, Kim thought. Smith had never mentioned having to stick around for what happens after she got caught and had a little bit of it pushed up her.

“Right, I got her. You two, hold her arms and legs down. Let’s fucking do this.” Kim moved her head to face the trio, and saw Trott and Ross kneel down beside her. Her wrists and ankles were grasped firmly and experimental wriggling proved that she was going nowhere in a hurry. Trott and Ross gently pulled her arms and legs into a spread-eagle position and kept her that way.

Kim heard the dildo move closer and closer to her ass. A couple of sharp smacks filled the corridor and Kim cried out as Smith gave the cheeks of her ass a couple of experimental smacks.

“Very nice, Quimothy. You really are just the full package, aren’t you?” Smith then grabbed both cheeks, groping her ass before spreading her cheeks with one hand and keeping a tight grip on the dildo with the other. At this point, Smith had moved out of her sight range. She could still see Trott or Ross, if she turned her head enough. Either was better than squashing her nose against the blue office carpet.

She felt the tip of the tool against her asshole, cold and slimy from the thick lube coat, and jerked away instinctively, for what good it did. It did earn her another couple of smacks from Smith, and a more insistent pressure on her asshole when it brushed up against her again. She forced herself to keep still. She let out a loud, drawn out moan when the tip of the dildo managed to push into her ass. It wasn’t moving yet, simply revving its engine for effect.

The tip soon expanded to its full thickness of an inch, and Kim was definitely feeling the girth. The thing was then pushed in further until one full inch was buried in Kim’s ass. She groaned at the feeling of stretching. At least it was lubed up.

“Okay Kim, there’s about ten speed settings on this thing, and it’s ten and a bit inches long. We’re at ‘Off’ right now, and the final one sounds like a right bastard. So every inch of this monster you take, I’m gonna speed it up. And then I’m gonna wait for a minute or two and push some more in. That should sort you out for the day, am I right? Are you ready for number one?” Smith’s voice came from behind her. Kim looked at Trott pleadingly with her best kicked puppy dog look, and opened her mouth to respond.

“Just so you know Kim, Smith probably won’t care what you say.” Trott cut her off, looking her in the eye and shaking his head slightly. Kim shut her mouth. She resigned herself to an interesting, if not entertaining day.

“Aaaand speed one.” Kim gasped as the dildo slowly began to move back and forth while gyrating slightly. This wasn’t so bad, Kim thought. She would probably regret this at about inch ten when Smith put the speed up to ‘Bastard mode’. Or the next time she sat down.

Kim felt the dildo push further, gasping as the slowly gyrating dildo pushed its way deeper inside of her. She felt herself clenching around the toy, which only made her feel its progress more intensely.

“Kim, stop clenching so damn much. If you keep this up, it’s gonna be a right pain in the arse to get it all up there.” Smith’s voice, smirk audible, called out to her.

“Drop. Dead. Smith.” Kim groaned as the dildo stopped moving. That had to be two inches. She felt the need to hide the fact that she was starting to enjoy this a little more than she should. She was a relatively new addition to the Yogscast, and yet she had already changed so much. She was sucking and licking at people under their desks while they pretended she wasn’t there, she was walking the corridors naked, and now she was starting to enjoy having a monstrous sex toy slowly inserted into her arse.

“That’s not very nice Kimothy, is it? I go to all the trouble of fuelling this thing up, and coating it with lube, and what do I get, lads?” Trott tutted, and with some head turning Kim saw Ross shake his head in mock-sadness.

“Utter disgrace. That’s gratitude for you, Smith. May as well bump it up a speed now. See how she likes that mate.” Trott intoned, barely keeping the laugh out of his voice.

“Sounds like a plan, Trottimouse. Here… we… go!” Smith probably flicked a dial or something, and the dildo sped up noticeably in its motion, pushing against sides of her tight asshole with more force and regularity. Kim had never been big on anal sex, so it was hardly used to this sort of treatment. She started to moan, before biting it back and clenching her jaw.

“Sounds like you’re trying to hide something Kim. Can’t be having that. No point in ramming a huge dildo up your arse if you aren’t letting us know you’re enjoying it. Give us a moan. Come on, Kim.” Smith began to move the dildo back and forward as well, adding to the motion Kim was experiencing. Kim barely suppressed another moan.

“Not. Happening. Lads.” Kim forced out through gritted teeth.  She caught Ross smirking at her, and looked the other way. Trott was grinning at her too. She could feel the blood rushing in even greater amounts to her cheeks.

“Well, if you’re sure…” Smith pushed harder. Kim held back from moaning by biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. Kim felt another cold, slimy inch push in, felt new depths reached. Her pussy was soaking wet, and it was only a matter of time before a hand reached down and stroked along the lips. Kim jerked again, straining against Trott and Ross. Ross as keeping her left side down easily, but Trott looked like he was struggling a bit. Maybe with some more force, she could free her right side, make them chase her again.

Then Smith pushed a dial further, and the dildo sped up even more. It was beginning to get a decent amount of pace now. Kim decided that it was now or never, and thrashed her right side wildly, shaking Trott loose. She tried to roll, to thrash on the left, pushing Ross away when the dildo slid out completely and Smith was on her, pinning her down with a playful, slightly manic gleam in his eye.

“What was that for, Rimmy-Kim? Just when we were making some progress, you try and break free? Right then. Let’s flip her over, Ross on her right, Trott on her left. Jesus Christ, Trott. Couldn’t hold her down? Really? Fuckin’ disaster you are.” Smith seemed disappointed, but kept an iron grip on her until she was on her back, legs spread and arms held down, wet pussy exposed to them all.

“Bloody hell Smith, she loves it. Look at that!” Ross exclaimed.

Smith had grabbed the dildo machine again, and pushed it back into Kim’s ass. She moaned out loud this time, unable to stop herself as three inches of gyrating, moving dildo buried themselves in her ass. Most of the lube had been transferred from the dildo to the walls of Kim’s ass, so the transition was as easy as it had been the first time.

“There we go, oh _yeah_. Can’t hold back Pacific Kim?” Smith was grinning until he saw the look on Trott’s face. “What?”

“ _Pacific Kim?_ _Really?_ Is that really the best you could come up with Smith? That was awful.” Trott seemed more concerned with the pun than Kim starting to tremble slightly as a fourth inch was pushed up into her ass.

“ _Fuck you,_ Trott. They can’t all be winners, alright? Like you. Anyway, focus on Kim, you. Don’t want her getting up again. Let’s kick it up another notch, eh?” Kim could only protest weakly as the dildo started to really _push_ against her, it was approaching the max speed of what Kim would consider reasonable. More worryingly, however, was that the bulb was up next. That fifth inch was going to really stretch Kim, she could tell. It was only resting briefly against her asshole at the moment. How would it feel inside her?

“Looks like it’s the bulb for you next time, Kim. D’you think that you’ll be able to take it? Course you will! It’ll fit like a bloody glove for you, Kim!” Smith was grinning wickedly. Kim was trembling, she noticed. The feeling of the massive dildo so deep inside her was like nothing she’d felt before. Nobody in Yogtowers was this thick. She was trying to hold back moans that fought their way past gritted teeth, and her cunt was incredibly wet. She could feel her wetness running down past her asshole and soaking into the carpet. She was probably going to get in trouble for that later on.

Kim gave up holding back and cried out at the top of her lungs, approaching a scream, as Smith carefully pushed the fifth inch, the bulb that was twice as thick at the centre as the rest of the dildo, past her still-protesting rim. Kim was moaning and groaning as she stretched further than she’d ever stretched before. At the two-inch thick point Kim seemed to give up on clenching, and relaxed completely, allowing Smith to put the entirety of the bulb inside of her. Smith stared at her, impressed.

“Well, well, well Kim, I’ll be honest. I’m surprised. Impressed, really. I thought we’d run into problems at inch two, to be honest. But look at you, taking half of this thing. Let’s see if you can go the distance, eh?” Smith flicked the dial again, the dildo sped up, reaching a fast pace with the bulb firmly inside her, stretching her asshole around it. Kim was lying back, looking at Smithy, and it took Smith a while to realise that she looked dazed. He waited for the minute and a half he felt was appropriate and was about to taunt her some more when she whispered something.

“What was that? Speak up Quim, this thing is loud as hell.” Smith craned his head down to hear her better, leaning over her and groping a breast with one hand.

“… more…” Kim breathed. She didn’t look prepared to say anything else for now. Smith pinched a nipple, hard, and Kim responded with a drawn-out moan of pleasure. Looks like they’d sorted Kim out for the day alright. She was going to be sleeping this off for the rest of the day. Smith was looking forward to seeing the whole thing up there, on the highest speed.

“Alright, here comes inch six, Quimothy. You’re gonna be gaping all day.” Smith pushed, and found it a lot easier to push more into her. The majority of resistance came from the bulb pushing into tighter parts of her ass, stretching it further. Kim moaned and cried out, closing her eyes and trembling harder. Smith waited about twenty seconds, before flicking up to speed six. The dildo sped up even more, pounding her insides at a pace that few in the office could keep up with for very long. Kim shuddered, and came hard, crying out loud enough that everyone on this floor should hear her, and squirting repeatedly. Smith wasn’t expecting the repeated gushing from her pussy, and cried out as his maroon shirt was darkened by splashes from Kim’s Quim.

Kim stopped coming, and immediately went limp, allowing Smith to push in inch seven. There wasn’t even a moan this time, just Kim accepting another inch of dildo without complaint. There really wasn’t much talking, as Kim was barely conscious, and if she did make a sound it was to moan again. Smith was wondering how she’d react to the full thing, and if Lewis was going to put up with this. As he pondered this, he switched to speed seven, causing Kim to start trembling again. Kim’s eyes had rolled back into her skull, only the whites were visible, and her mouth was wide open.

Smith experimentally pushed two fingers into Kim’s soaking wet cunt, and quickly thrust them in and out a few times. There was a wet squishing sound, and wetness squirted out of Kim’s pussy as Smith withdrew his fingers. Smith looked down. The dildo was busily thrusting and gyrating into Kim’s ass, and pussy juice was running down Kim’s legs, past her ass, anywhere gravity could take it. There was a growing circle of dark on the office carpet. Kim was so wet she was basically overflowing.

Inch eight was pushed in, again to minimal resistance. Kim came again, and squirted even more onto Smith’s shirt. Kim seemed to be trying to say something again, when she wasn’t gasping. She had gone back to moaning again, but her eyes were still rolled back and her tongue had briefly lolled out of her mouth. Smith leaned closer, pinching a nipple and then squeezing a breast as he listened to Kim.

“please… more…” Kim breathed, gasping. Smith looked at his fingers, covered in the juice of Kim’s pussy, and slowly pushed his fingers into Kim’s mouth. Kim’s tongue caressed Smith’s fingers, licking her own juices off of his fingers gratefully. Kim was a hell of a mess. The little makeup she had done this morning had run as her eyes watered. Smith grinned at Trott and Ross who had been watching silently, in amazement at the spectacle, and flicked up to speed 8. The machine sped up, and Kim was shaking violently now as the machine pounded her at speeds most humans could only dream of. She had started clenching again, which barely slowed the dildosaw down. It really must have stretched her.

“Kim, I’m going up to inch 9. You’re nearly done. Can you hear me?” Smith asked her. After a moment, Kim nodded. Smith pushed further, and Kim came again, harder than before.

“Christ Smith, she’s like a fountain mate. You really fucked her up, didn’t you? Jesus.” Trott said as Smith was soaked yet again. His maroon shirt was a very dark maroon shirt now.

“She really likes this mate!” Smith yelled and flicked up to speed 9, 10 seconds after pushing the last of inch 9 into Kim. The dildo was pistoning into her now, with force and speed unheard of up until now. Kim had barely stopped coming since inch eight, and now she came harder, almost constantly, eyes still rolled back in her head, moaning and whining and crying out.

“Ross, Trott, make sure you’re holding her steady. I’m going to finish this!” Smith shouted over Kim’s shouts, moans and groans.

“Inch ten?” Ross cried out. “Do it Smith!”

“Here goes nothing!” Smith shouted, and pushed the final inch of the monstrous dildo home, into Kim’s ass. There should have been fireworks, or slow motion, or a moving guitar riff. Instead, Kim screamed and came, business as usual. Smith barely wasted any time, slamming the dial to speed 10. The dildo, or what little of it that could be seen pistoning in an out of Kim almost blurred with speed. Kim screamed once, squirting like some sort of fountain, and passed out. Smith held the dildo steady for another half minute, making sure Kim felt the pinnacle, the climax that had been building since inch 1, and then finally pulled the dildo all the way out in one motion. He switched it off and set it down behind him. He stared.

Kim’s asshole was gaping, two inches across. It was contracting, slowly, back to some semblance of its original size. “Holy shit. Trott, Ross, let go of her and take a look at this.” Trott and Ross scrambled back and took a look at Kim’s gaping arse. “Oh my god, Smith.” Trott exclaimed, finding himself unable to tear his gaze away. “Smith that’s insane! Look at it.” Ross was in awe of what they had achieved with Kim, who was unconscious, and still dripping. Lube started trickling out of Kim’s ass, and her pussy finally gave one final spurt and stopped squirting.

The Hat Films lads looked around. From office windows an around corners, nobody seemed to be around. Until Smith looked behind him, into Hannah’s office. Hannah was staring at them, with her skirt and knickers around her ankles and one hand busily fingering herself to the display. Her other hand was holding her phone, and instinct told Smith that she had been recording the whole thing.


	3. Girl time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Kim watch a nice film together.

“Ah. Shit.” Smith summed up his feelings in one breath as the others turned to face Hannah. Hannah stepped out of her skirt, and opened the door. “Bring her in here; I’ll take care of her!” Hannah was smiling at them. Smith didn’t feel reassured, that could mean anything.

“How much did you catch of that, Hannah?” Trott asked, breaking into a slight sweat. Hannah laughed, and sat back down in her office chair. “Oh, all of it. Even the part where Smith caught her.” The Hat lads looked at each other, and dragged Kim into Hannah’s office. Her wetness left a slight trail of darkness as it rubbed off onto the carpet. “Why would you film it?” Ross asked, depositing Kim into the centre of Hannah’s office.

Hannah shrugged. “Well, why not? It’s not every day you see something like that, you know. I’m not going to do anything with it, besides watch it on my own, or with Kim. Now, didn’t you have videos to record? Adverts for Monster Cocks? Unless you want this footage for an ad? ” The Hat Lads were then struck by the recollection of the massive workload they were scheduled for today, and found that they had other places to be. Probably best to leave Hannah to whatever she was going to do with Kim. They’d had their fun, anyway. They said their goodbyes to Hannah, pinched Kim’s nipples once more, picked up the dildosaw, and made their way back to their office.

Hannah watched them go, and then turned back to the unconscious form of Kim. Kim was sleeping peacefully on her back, or at least appeared to be. Hannah smiled and leaned back in her chair, swiveling it so she was looking back at her screen, where she plugged in her phone and transferring the latest video she recorded onto her computer. She then loaded it up, and went to pick Kim up.

She sat down again in her chair with Kim lying across her lap, her back supported by Hannah’s left arm. Her right arm roamed over Kim’s body, squeezing a breast, stroking her clit gently as Hannah waited for Kim to wake up.

Twenty minutes pass, and Kim groans and slowly opens her eyes. Hannah begins gently massaging Kim’s labia and asks the confused girl “Had some fun, did you? I want to show you something.” Hannah quickly moved her hand away from Kim’s pussy and loaded up the video from her phone.

The quality of the video was actually quite good, as Hannah’s phone was a new model, and as soon as Hannah was sure that the video was playing, her hand went back to slowly massaging Kim. Kim gave a little start when she watched herself chased down by the Hat Lads, relaxing slightly into Hannah’s fingers. “Kim, we’re going to watch a little video now, okay? Just chill and enjoy, alright?” Kim nodded mutely, staring at herself having the first inch pushed up into her.

Kim simply stared at the video, allowing Hannah to slowly finger her as she watched herself take inch after inch of dildosaw up her arse.  Kim moaned gently, and shifted a little so Hannah had better access to her vulva, opening her legs further. Hannah started rubbing a little faster, crooning into Kim’s ear “Well, well. Looks like you’re insatiable, Kim. You’ve changed so much since you came here.” Hannah’s other hand moved between Kim’s breasts, kneading flesh gently and stroking her areolae, sending shivers down Kim’s spine and causing her erect nipples to become like twin points of pleasure, two focal points for Kim’s sense of touch.

Hannah continued to pleasure Kim, and Kim continued to moan, gasp and shudder as Kim watched herself of forty or so minutes ago lose her mind to the feeling of the furious pounding of the Dildosaw, the feeling of which was still fresh in her mind, not to mention her ass. Out of the haze of the afterglow and the current pleasure, a question rose to the surface of Kim’s mind. “Hannah, why did- oh god yes- why did you drag me in here?” She questioned, squirming lightly against Hannah’s hand. “Well, I’d heard you were going naked for the day, and I’ve got something you might want. And you looked damn sexy out in the halls. Can’t just let the boys have all the fun now, can we?” Hannah murmured into her ear as Kim leaned back towards her. “Mmmm, no.” Was all that Kim managed to reply, her gaze fixed on the screen. Kim forgot at this point that Hannah also loved being in control, which is what Kim was offering in abundance right now. Kim’s right hand slowly drifted toward her sex without even thinking about it, intending to help Hannah and bring herself over the edge. Hannah’ right hand came away from Kim’s sex and gently yet firmly slapped Kim’s hand away. “You just enjoy the show. I’ll take care of you” Hannah’s voice was still gentle, but had the undertones of an order. Kim’s hand dropped back as she started rubbing her thighs instead. Onscreen, Kim had just taken inch 9, and Smith had just sped up to speed 9. Kim studied herself, saw her eyes rolled up, saw the juices flowing from her pussy with an occasional spurt as her muscles spasmed, and heard her moans in the third person. She found this hugely arousing, willing Hannah to speed up as she felt a climax on the horizon.

“Faster, Hannah, please!” Kim panted, thrusting her hips to the slow rhythm of Hannah’s fingers. On-screen, Kim had just taken inch 10 and broken completely and Kim had never seen herself do anything so erotic before. Hannah sped up as Kim finally approached the edge of climax, one fingers very definite pressure on her clit setting her off. Kim bucked and squirted once more, moaned loudly enough to get heads peering from around doors, and relaxed completely into Hannah, head resting between Hannah’s breasts, limbs spread-eagling toward the floor. 

Hannah smiled down at the sight of Kim panting, and felt a spark of inspiration.


	4. Show-off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah's inspiration comes to pass, and Kim decides to take a walk around Yogtowers.

Hannah carefully reached past Kim and onto her desk, where a single tube of lipstick sat innocuously. It had been a gift on one of the advent calendars Hannah did annually, but Hannah had never really used it that much after finding out that red was surprisingly tough to maintain, and this particular tube was difficult to get off. Hannah popped the top off the tube and made to stand up, wriggling out from under Kim and leaving her in the chair. Hannah leaned over Kim with the lipstick and pressed it firmly against the flesh above Kim’s right breast. “Kim, are you going naked the rest of the day?”

Kim looked up “I was planning on it, but it depends on if I’m doing a vlog or something later. Whyyy?” Kim asked, seemingly reluctant to let go of that last word.

Hannah pointed to the lipstick and replied “I just wondered if you wanted a little bit of kinky body writing, to go with the sexual conga line you’ve gone through today, is all.”

 Kim thought about this for a little bit, before responding. Kim was feeling pretty exhausted right now, and all she really wanted was to go home and sleep for a hundred years. And maybe play the new Tomodachi Life 2 for a bit. However, Kim had walked into this office building with the firm intention to grab as much as she could on this day, trying new things in interesting ways, all that jazz. And this was sounding like a new and interesting thing to do. It sounded pretty sexy as well.

“Sure, go ahead.” Kim spread-eagled a little in the office chair and tried to keep very still as Hannah very carefully wrote whichever word or short sentence she thought would look sexy or just a tiny wee bit degrading, on Kim’s body The writing went on and on, and eventually Hannah stopped because she didn’t want to completely cover Kim up. Also, if she went on any longer it would take hours to remove the lipstick. Halfway through she had to ask Kim to stand up.

Hannah stepped back and admired her handiwork. Kim now had more effective dirty talk on her body than most dirty books would have in their entire series. The words ‘Free Fuck’ were on her stomach, a small heart just above and between her breasts. The words ‘Slut’ and ‘Fux buddy’ appeared on her left and right breasts respectively, just above her nipples. The word ‘Open’ was on her right upper thigh, near the meeting of her legs, and the word ‘Here’ was mirrored on her left leg.

Various other slogans adorned Kim’s arms, legs, mound and ass. Among them were ‘Fill me up’, ‘Use me’, ‘Lick me/Fuck me’, ‘Cum here’ and ‘Yogscast-only cum-dump’. Taking pride of place on her cheeks was a pair of hearts. One had ‘Cock’ inside in slightly cramped handwriting, the other ‘Pussy’.

Hannah grabbed for her phone and swiped her way onto the camera app before snapping some pictures of Kim from varying angles. “Okay, I’m done. What do you think?” Hannah handed Kim the phone, and watched Kim’s face as she swiped through the pictures. “This is great!” Kim handed Hannah the phone back and hugged Hannah tight before quickly pulling back.

“How easily does this come off?” Kim questioned, gesturing toward the slogans.

“Weeell, it can be _kind_ of hard to get off? But that’s mostly so food and drink don’t affect it as much. Don’t worry Kim, you aren’t going to inadvertently rub it off. _Trust_ me.” Hannah reassured her.

“Wait a minute Hannah. Have you just covered me in stuff that’s gunna be _really_ hard to get off?” Kim pouted. Hannah smiled brightly, pushed something into Kim’s hand and ushered her out of her office. “Have fun!” Hannah called as she shut the door and gave Kim a double thumbs-up through the window. Kim gave her the finger before wandering off down the hallway.

Truth be told, Kim thought the decoration really added something to the sensation of walking around her workplace naked. Already she could feel herself getting wet again already. Kim resolved not to get caught up in any more sexual shenanigans as she padded through what the now-extensive hallways, feeling a familiar heat spread throughout her crotch as she saw heads turning away from screens as she passed them by. Some of them were pointing to the item Kim held in her hand with questioning looks and raised eyebrows. Kim had straight-up forgotten about the thing Hannah had passed her.

Kim looked down at the item Hannah had given her. It was a long, oddly-curved purple vibrator. It looked odd to Kim, and the design probably meant it was expensive. Experimentally Kim pressed a button and the device came to life in her hands.  She carefully applied it to the lips of her pussy and felt a jolt of pleasure, moaning. Kim shut her eyes but she could still feel the eyes on her as she bit her bottom lip and began to slowly massage her now-throbbing pussy with the vibrator, in full view of most of her co-workers, an exhibitionist fantasy coming true before her friend’s eyes. Kim started to grind her hips against the designer toy, one manipulating the vibrator, the other massaging a breast, toying with a nipple. Kim opened her eyes a fraction, and saw most of her coworkers, if not all, standing a few feet away from her. Expressions ranged from shock, surprise, amusement and arousal. Sjin was on his phone, and Kim caught the words ‘You’d better get down here, man, she’s going to town on herself’.

Kim inadvertently pushed the vibrator against her clit and the resultant shock caused her to drop to her knees, moaning. It struck Kim, in an odd moment of incongruous clarity, that she had been moaning a lot today. And groaning, and shouting. And she hadn’t even begun recording any of the stuff she’d been scheduled for today. All of this was driven away when the vibrator made an extended pass over her clitoris and the resultant shock caused Kim to lose her train of thought.

There was no real method to the way Kim stroked the vibrator over her sex, just random stimulation coupled with the thrill she got from having her friends and co-workers watch her do it. If it came up against her clit she shook and moaned, as it buzzed against her labia she sighed and moaned for more. When she looked at the crowd in front of her she saw that it now contained every member of the yogscast, and one or two unpaid interns that looked perplexed and nervous, like they didn’t know if this was something they should be seeing or not. This just spurred Kim on even more so she started grinding faster, buzzing her clit as she heard Smith say “Randy Richards, just can’t get enough, can she?” and Ross asking “Hannah, what are y-“ before something muffled his voice. Or, he was just doing the ‘man-in-the-barrel’ impression.

Kim felt her orgasm approaching once more, and decided not to drag it out any more, pressing a second button on the curved handle of the vibrator that caused the intensity of the vibration to double. Kim spasmed and came, crying out “ _Yeeeeeaah!”_ In a way that Turps would be proud of before squirting her juices onto the carpet for the second time today, finally sagging, and her chest heaving as she panted for breath. Kim decided that this was the last orgasm she’d have today, and that she should get back to work. After her legs stopped feeling like jelly enough to walk, that is.

After a few seconds passed and an attempt to stand up resulted in failure, Lewis pushed his way through the crowd and offered Kim his hand. Kim took it gratefully and stood up, with Lewis helping pull her up a little. Lewis then took her by the shoulder and gently guided her to his office, gesturing for her to sit down in an office chair across from his desk. Kim couldn’t help but notice that the couple of unpaid interns that were in the crowd were waiting outside the office with the sort of nervous expression that can only ever be found in nature, on a cat that has discovered far too late that a branch will not support its weight.

Lewis sat down and pinched his brow, before looking up at her. “Kim, we need to talk.”


	5. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim faces some consequences for her actions, and gains a thoroughly unwelcome new viewer.

Lewis let this hang in the air for a few seconds, watching Kim’s face before continuing. “Now Kim, you know I’m not one to stop you living your life and having your fun. I never have been. But, Kim, I’m got to talk to you now about just some of the consequences of your choices today.” Lewis steepled his fingers and looked around them at Kim for a moment.

Kim stared. This looked like maybe she’d gone too far. Depending on Lewis’ mood this could be anywhere from gentle ‘I need you to stop doing this’ talk to ‘day-of-reckoning fire-and-brimstone’ talk. At least it didn’t seem too bad for now. And then Lewis appeared to take a deep breath through his nose. _Here it comes_ , Kim thought to herself.

“Kim, just today you’ve caused a major disruption in the recording process of just about _everyone_ in the office. Now, normally this isn’t an issue, our editors would make it so it didn’t even happen. _But_ , Kim, it just so happens that this week most of the editors are ill after some fucking _stupid_ prank by Hat Films. So what we’ve got today Kim, is disrupted footage because some of the recording used facecam. Some of them could see you, Kim. You were there, right on the corner of the facecam.

Do you understand _why_ I’m asking you to stop now? What goes on in Yogtowers _has_ to stay in Yogtowers, Kim. And that’s not counting what you’ve done to the carpets. In two separate places, Kim, they’re going to have to be replaced, because that’s cheaper than the rates for some _really_ good cleaners who won’t say _anything_.

All in all Kim, what I’m saying is that because of today, you’re going to have three days sick leave, away from Yogtowers. No recording, you’ll be off social media, your channel and collabs will just have to wait. You’re lucky you have a modest backlog of content.”

Kim considered this for a moment, and tried to add up what Lewis was saying in her head. When it came to the same result three times, she spoke. “Sooo, my punishment for everything I’ve done today, the disrupted recordings, the noise levels, the ruined carpets, all that, is to stay at home for three days without interacting with people?” Kim couldn’t help but be curious, as this didn’t seem like much of a punishment. She could bear this. _Just wait for the other shoe to drop_ , her cynical side seemed to be saying.

“Um, well, on top of that, you _are_ going to have to pay for the carpets, and I am going to have to ask you to be a bit more discreet in the future. As in, Kim, _no more masturbation in the hallways_. I, er, think that should be enough of a punishment, yes?”

_Okay, that’s bad enough_ , Kim thought as she bowed her head solemnly at Lewis. “Alright, Lewis. That’s fair enough. I guess I’ll see you in three days’ time then. I’ll just get my stuff and go, okay?”

Lewis nodded, and as Kim crossed over to the door seemed to remember something. “Uh, Kim?” Kim turned to face Lewis, an eyebrow raised.

Lewis seemed to be about to ask something, before visibly changing his mind. “Could you please make sure that you get dressed before leaving? I know you’re probably going to anyway, but can you just promise me?” Kim nodded and said “I promise I’ll get dressed before leaving, Lewis. Don’t worry.”

And with that, she stepped out and shut the door behind her. Lewis watched her stride down the hallway as far as he could, before gesturing to the interns anxiously waiting by his door to come in.

“Gentlemen, please, take a seat.” Lewis gestured to the chairs and thought about what he had to say as they sat down. One of them started to settle in the seat before stopping, a slight frown of discomfort briefly crossing his features.

“Now, both of you, I know, volunteered for this and probably didn’t expect to see Kim masturbating in the hallways to a large crowd. I know I wouldn’t. Neither would the people who watch our videos. This getting out would be… _unhealthy_ , for us. So what I’m going to do now is ask you to sign a non-disclosure agreement, which will be waiting for you as you leave Yogtowers, and you’re going to promise to _never, **ever**_ talk about this to anyone. You’re going to forget all about it completely as soon as you leave Yogtowers. Do you understand?” Lewis knew that this was probably a little frightening for the interns, but he so rarely got to play the part of hard-boss-man that he almost didn’t care. He gave both of them a lasting stare, one after the other.

The pair gulped, almost in unison, and audibly riffed on the theme of “Yes sir”. Lewis looked at them for a while longer before nodding imperceptibly. “Alright, you can get back to work now. And please, call me Lewis.” He stated as they stood up. The intern who had sat down on something uncomfortable looked at the seat of his chair and grimaced. “Is something wrong?” Lewis asked, craning his neck to look at the chair. “It’s all wet si- Lewis.” The intern ran a hand over the back of his chinos and groaned a little.

Lewis pinched his brow. _Goddamnit Kim_ , he thought to himself. “Right, well then. Don’t worry about it, it should dry out and be transparent. Should do, anyway. And I’d wash those as soon as you get the chance to, if I were you.” The intern nodded, and followed his counterpart out of Lewis’ office. The office interns were relatively new additions to Yogtowers, having  arrived at the beginning of the month after making it through the rigorous selection process in one piece. They were useful, hard workers, but Lewis had never seen any two people that were _quite_ so nondescript. _They said they were students at some point_ , Lewis supposed, _but they’d never said what_. And it _surely_ mustn’t be normal to be _that_ forgettable, either. Lewis hmmed to himself, and got back to work.

Meanwhile, as Kim got dressed and Lewis gave the interns a talking-to, something wasn’t quite right at Yogtowers. Across the road from the building, a battered old car was parked, the figure inside patiently waiting, binoculars in one hand, the other hand clutching a bottle of Mountain Dew. This figure watched the main doors of Yogtowers like a hawk, albeit one of the hawks who prefers walking or even waddling so as to avoid the effort of flying.

Ten minutes later, the observer was on his second bottle of Dew, and Kim, now fully dressed, most of her face concealed by the hoodie she brought in in case of a sudden cold spell, left Yogtowers to begin what she thought of as her three days of exile. The observer focused keenly on Kim’s progress to her car, scrabbling for a notepad and pen and writing the registration plate of Kim’s car down hurriedly. As Kim pulled away from Yogtowers, oblivious to her sinister audience, the watcher smacked his lips, and whispered “ _Soon.”_


	6. S-exile, Day One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim has to stay at home. Hannah come in to check on her.

Time passed. The sun had set by the time Kim arrived at the flat she had recently spent most of her savings on buying outright, had a hot shower to try and remove as much as the lipstick as she could. Vigorous and extended rubbing only served to partially remove the lipstick. The stuff didn’t seem to be coming off anytime soon. After five more minutes, Kim shut off the shower and pulled on a ridiculously large and almost offensively fluffy dressing gown before heading to bed for the night. On reaching her bed Kim absently shrugged the gown off and hung it on the nearest bedpost before crawling into bed, exhausted from the rigours of the day. She was fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Kim woke up with a start, sitting up in preparation for the morning routine before remembering her three-day ban from usual Yogscast life. Letting out a moan of relief, Kim sank back into bed and went back to sleep. A few hours later, Kim decided to get up for real, and so she grabbed hold of the dressing gown on her bedpost as she headed for her living room. Kim’s new apartment, which she had recently outright bought at great expense, was 950 square feet, and Kim was still settling in so odd boxes just lay around in the corners of rooms, waiting to be unpacked. Given Kim’s impressive talent at procrastination, said boxes would probably go for quite a while without ever being unpacked.

Kim resolved to spend the day in her dressing gown, with her butt planted firmly on her couch, playing this new obscure Japanese indie game she had found at some point and just never really got around to playing. Kim sat down, stretching out and placing her laptop across her knees. Kim booted up the violently pink icon for the strange game, and tried to remember what exactly it was about. The game booted up and Kim was thrown immediately into confusion. Kim hadn’t seen a description for the game, and so she had no idea what it was about. As she started the game, she was confronted with various geometric shapes bouncing around set against a throbbing pink background. The music sounded very similar to chiptune music, but had a strange distorted quality that Kim found hard to place.

Kim moved her mouse experimentally, and the various geometric shapes all moved off in different directions as her mouse moved. When Kim stopped, so did the shapes. As Kim moved her mouse around randomly across the screen, a triangle brushed up against a square and the two shapes merged, a triangle inside a square, and the new shape changed colour, fading to dark green. _So I move the shapes together?_ Kim thought to herself, haphazardly dragging her mouse in the opposite direction to her previous random movement. The compound shape remained in one piece, and after a few minutes of experimental mouse movement, Kim snagged a rhombus, adding to the compound shape and changing the colour yet again. Kim smiled, and fixed her eyes on the next shape she spotted.

If she was asked, Kim really wouldn’t be able to say how long she’d been playing the shape game. The music, which had started as a fairly enjoyable chiptune track, albeit with a minor distortion, had slowly started introducing odd, random pauses of just long enough for Kim to notice on some subconscious level, and then maybe it speeds up just a little too much before another pause, and so on until small but very insistent parts of Kim’s brain were starting to complain as she moved yet more geometric shapes together on the fourth screen of the game. And as she completed the fourth screen, the background changed slightly as well, the pink pulsing just a little faster, the pink appearing to darken gradually, imperceptibly to a darker pink until the screen was a throbbing dark pink, and the music shifted yet again, introducing a subtle pulsing noise alongside the throbbing of the background. At this point Kim began to register a faint tingle in her labia.

Subtle changes and the insistent pink throbbing were having an effect on Kim’s ability to concentrate on the game at hand, and Kim felt a headache coming on. She decided to stop playing the strange, subliminal game multiple times but found herself almost completely unable to tear herself away, moving yet more geometric shapes into a compound shape as the background music worked its magic on her brain. Kim groaned as she felt the headache set in, and the labial tingling turned into the heat of arousal. Kim decided then that this was more than enough, and groped blindly for the alt and f4 keys. Shutting the game, Kim took the laptop off of her lap and curled up on her couch, moaning as the headache pulsed and throbbed.

After a solid five minutes in the foetal position, the headache proved itself to be mercifully brief, as it started to fade. Kim uncurled and stood up. At that moment there was throbbing heat emanating from her pussy, but what she really wanted was some water to deal with the remains of the headache before she dealt with that. Kim slowly walked over to kitchen, which was very open plan alongside her ‘living-room’, so Kim didn’t even have to walk around the counter, simply reaching around the tap to grab a glass. Kim started gulping the water down as soon as the glass was full, and the glass was empty in seconds. Kim could feel the headache disappearing already, and sighed in relief. And now the only matter was the insistent heat between her legs, as she felt her thighs start to become slippery. Kim started towards her bedroom, confident that she had a toy or three that could help with her sudden arousal.

Kim never made it as far as the bedroom, as the doorbell rang out and Kim hurried over to the peep-hole and stood on tiptoe to see who was at the door. The fact that the apartment was clearly not made for someone only five feet tall was a minor annoyance, but one Kim put up with. As Kim put her eye to the peep-hole she saw Hannah, her hand already moving to the doorbell again. Kim grabbed her keys from the little table by the door and unlocked it, pulling it open, ushering Hannah inside.

“Hi Hannah! Didn’t expect to see you today. Come to visit lil’ ol’ me?” Kim asked as she locked the door. Hannah crossed over to Kim’s sofa and stretched out across it, putting down the small bag Kim only just noticed she was carrying over her shoulder. “Yeah, I just decided to pop in and check on you on your little three days of exile. Been up to much, then?”  Kim gestured to her dressing-gown clad self, and then to the laptop, and finally to her thighs.

“Mmm not reaaally, no? I’ve been playing this weird little game with- with shapes? But it was really weird, and it gave me a headache. It also made me wet, though, and really kinda horny, so I- ooh…” Kim broke off as her throbbing arousal surged in intensity suddenly. Kim’s knees almost immediately felt weak, and so she staggered over to the sofa and curled up next to Hannah, pressing herself against Hannah. Crude thoughts, and not quite as crude memories, filled her head as she held onto Hannah’s arm, rubbing her thighs together to try and alleviate the need for contact.

“Well, that came out of nowhere. You’re in a real state, aren’t you?” Hannah asked, looking more amused and confused than anything. “I think the game’s had too much of an effect on me” Kim moaned, beginning to slowly grind against Hannah’s arm. “Really? I think I noticed, Kim. You’re dry-humping my arm.”

Hannah’s hand snaked down into the gown and made its way between her thighs, cupping Kim’s hot pussy. “Is _this_ what you need?” Hannah leaned close, whispering this into Kim’s ear.

Kim could only moan in response at first, closing her eyes and pressing herself against Hannah’s hand. “ _Yes, god yessss_ ” Kim managed after a while. Hannah chuckled, turning more to face Kim and undoing the cord of Kim’s fluffy dressing gown, before slowly pulling it down. Kim stopped hugging Hannah’s arm and pulled the gown away from herself, leaving it strewn on the floor, grinding her wet pussy against Hannah’s expert fingers as they stroked her lips. Kim’s hands found their way to Hannah’s breasts, kneading them, squeezing them through the fabric. Hannah tilted her head, and moved in for the kiss, at the same time that Kim buried her head in Hannah’s shoulder, leaving Hannah with nothing but hair on her lips. Her fingers were already soaked with Kim’s juices, Hannah noticed, and so a plan began to form.

Kim noticed immediately when Hannah withdrew her fingers. Kim whined, and looked up at Hannah, and tried to guide her hand back between her thighs, but Hannah only shook her head, and gestured at the PS4 beneath Kim’s TV, which was often neglected. “Choose a game. I’ve got my own little game in mind” Hannah explained, in response to Kim’s look of confusion. Kim pouted before regretfully getting up on slightly shaking legs, turning on the TV first and getting on hands and knees to turn on the machine. As soon as it began to power up, Kim’s hand moved from the power button to her left breast, pinching the nipple. Kim sucked air in sharply through her teeth as she played with her breast, waiting for the machine to get up and running, shutting her eyes and biting her lip as she moved her hand to her sopping cunt and started playing with herself in front of Hannah, rubbing her own button with two fingers.

“Less of that, Kim. You just focus on your game. _I’ll_ take care of that.” Hannah’s voice reached Kim, and it sounded far sterner than usual. Kim put her head down and looked at Hannah between her legs. She appeared to be rummaging in her bag for something. Kim kept rubbing at her clit, feeling the pleasure arc through her body, unable to stifle a moan as she shamelessly masturbated in front of her friend and colleague. If anything, Kim felt even more excited knowing that someone close to her was watching her do it.

Hannah must have found what she was looking for, because suddenly her hand as being yanked away from her throbbing, needy pussy, and Hannah’s voice was right by her ear, saying “Kim, I told you to let me take care of you. That means _stop_. Grab your controller.” Hannah’s voice was absolutely full of authority, and Kim found herself reaching for her controller with a soaking hand without even realizing she was doing it. As soon as she had grabbed it and crawled back to the couch, Hannah purred “There’s a good girl” in her ear as Kim navigated the menu to the game already in the tray. Kim shivered involuntarily at the tone in Hannah’s voice. It was hard for Kim to accurately describe just how god damn _sexy_ this was for her, especially given that she hadn’t ever really been subjected to anything like this before.

The more Kim thought about it, the more and more she felt that the brief headache was worth it because it had led to her arousal, and then it led to this: Her, naked and horny as all hell, waiting for Hannah to take care of her with whatever was in her bag, pussy lips throbbing with anticipation and nipples hard as diamonds to the touch. Hannah, mostly if not totally in control of the situation, and by mutual consent in control of Kim’s pleasure, savouring power and waiting to wield it until Kim was a gibbering mess. At least, Kim hoped.

“Ni No Kuni 2? When did this come out again? I must’ve missed it” Hannah asked, as Kim booted up the game, the familiar main theme welcoming Kim back into the game. As Kim loaded up a relatively new game, an unmistakeable buzzing noise drew her attention. Looking over, she saw that Hannah was holding a Magic Wand-style vibrator, plugged into an oversized powerblock. “Kim, have ever tried edging before?” Hannah asked offhandedly, pressing the bulb of the Wand against the skin of her arm to test it, seeming more occupied by the Wand than Kim’s answer.

“Um, no, not really. Why do I feel like I’m about to?” Kim replied as Hannah smirked and turned to her, Wand in hand. “Maybe it’s because you’re about to, Kim. So, focus on the game and I’ll focus on edging you. If you’re good, we’ll see about getting what’s left of the slogans off of you, too. Sound good?” At this point Kim was fully into the situation Hannah had set up, so she nodded, and said “Sure. It sounds great, Hannah”. Hannah waited until Kim was playing before turning the wand down to a high setting and gently brushing it against Kim’s pussy. Kim jolted, not expecting such a high setting.

Hannah leaned over, the Wand making another pass over Kim’s vulva, so her lips were barely brushing Kim’s left ear. “So Kim, what’s going to happen is that you’re going to play the game, and I’m going to be buzzing your little pussy with the Wand. But I’m not going to let you cum, Kim, not for a bloody good _long_ while. Say, two hours? No, better just be one.” Hannah said, taking in Kim’s face. ‘Kicked Puppy’ didn’t come close. Hannah was experiencing an unbelievable rush alongside the feeling of control this was giving her. “So every time you get close to orgasm, every time you get close to the edge, I’ll turn it down. Or take it away. Whatever. It doesn’t matter to me, but trust me when I say it’s gonna matter a whole lot to you”. As she said this, she pressed the wand up against Kim’s inner thigh, moving slowly towards Kim’s soaking pussy.

Kim, being aroused already, felt extra-sensitive as the Wand crept over her thigh and kissed her snatch. She was finding it harder to play the game than usual, as Evan got smacked with an easily-dodged attack. The Wand didn’t move away this time, pressed against her pussy and only slightly moving up and down to stimulate as much of her vagina as possible, but conspicuously avoiding going too high, avoiding her clit, which screamed for attention Hannah would not give.

Kim felt herself approaching orgasm quickly, and slouched forward slightly to better expose herself to Hannah’s ministrations. “Hannah, I’m getting close to cumming.” Kim moaned, bucking her hips to try and force the bulb of the Wand to brush against her clit.

Hannah smiled, and lowered the setting on the Wand. The buzz dropped in pitch, and Kim moaned in disappointment as Hannah moved the wand with Kim, keeping it away from her clit. This state of affairs continued for five minutes, Kim writhing and moaning and asking Hannah to “Please please _please_ just let the Wand buzz my clit, I’m so close, Hannah _please_ ” But Hannah, relishing this denial of Kim’s orgasm, just shook her head and leaned in to kiss the lobe of Kim’s ear, biting gently, the side of her neck, and then leaving a love-bite standing out on her skin.

Kim was writhing, not really focusing on anything beyond the wand on her pussy. So her game progress was suffering as Evan was absolutely failing to dodge even the simplest attack. It was a miracle and testament to her experience with the game that she won most fights. So while she moaned and bucked against the vibrating bulb, she didn’t notice Hannah one-handedly pulling her t-shirt over her head. It was only when Hannah changed hands for the Wand that Kim refocused and looked at Hannah while she threw her t-shirt onto the floor and started working on unbuttoning her jeans, with some difficulty. Unbuttoning jeans with one hand while manipulating a Magic Wand vibrator well enough to keep a writhing Kim just on the verge of orgasm is by no means easy.

Hannah kicked off her jeans, now just in her simple black bra and panties, and shifted closer to Kim. Putting an arm around her back, Hannah withdrew the Wand, to great protest from Kim, and whispered in her ear “Sit on my lap” Kim stood a little, allowing Hannah to move under her, before gratefully sitting down on Hannah, spreading her legs and shifting slightly, anticipating the Wand again. Hannah obliged, and soon Kim was back on the verge of orgasm, panting and moaning and writhing in Hannah’s lap. Because of how short Kim was, Hannah could very easily rest her head on Kim’s shoulder and look down to her crotch, where the Wand was working its magic. Thanks to the juices flowing from Kim’s pussy, Hannah’s thighs were soaked in record time, overshadowing her own wetness a great deal. Her panties were soaked through. Hannah reached over to her mobile phone on the couch and set a one hour timer.

After five minutes, Kim was writhing vigorously in Hannah’s lap, moaning but still playing the game. Hannah was silently thanking any god that would listen about how glad she was that she had decided to stop by Kim’s place.

After ten minutes, Kim was breathing harder than usual. Hannah reached behind her and fiddled with her bra strap, eventually unhooking it before throwing it to join her shirt. Her breasts against Kim’s back felt great, almost heavenly. She pulled Kim closer towards her and started to play with Kim’s breasts with her spare hand.

After twenty minutes, Kim broke. She started crying, begging for an orgasm, promising to do anything. The writhing intensified to a peak, but Hannah kept in control, moving the Wand expertly, keeping it away from Kim’s clit, to her howls of frustration.

Thirty minutes in, Kim felt like she was losing her mind. Her pussy felt hot and huge, the stimulation the only thing that mattered to her right now. Her hands were gripping the controller so tightly her knuckles were white. Her mind felt slow and foggy, as though it were full of cotton wool. Her entire body felt like it was full of volcanic heat, and what she wanted more than anything was for Hannah to finally give her an orgasm. Half an hour’s wait was too much for her.

Forty minutes in, Hannah had to ignore Kim’s pleading as it took on an increasingly desperate tone, begging as if it was her life. Hannah kept moving the Wand, knowing that the longer she kept it up, the more intense Kim’s eventual orgasm would be. Kim’s weight pressing on Hannah’s thighs were making them go numb, but she ignored it and kept moving the Wand around Kim’s sopping pussy as odd strokes from the vibrator sent the occasional fleck of pussy juice flying up.

Fifty minutes in, Kim stopped writhing around. Looking around, Hannah saw that her eyelids were fluttering, and her eyes looked unfocused. Kim had stopped even pretending to play the game with any real effectiveness, just walking Evan backwards and forwards, talking to random NPCs. Every now and then Hannah heard a _“Please_ ” escape from Kim’s lips. Hannah decided to reassure Kim. “Just ten more minutes, Kim. Can you manage that? For me? You’ve lasted so long Kim, I’m so proud of you. Ten more minutes?” Hannah saw Kim nod, and started bucking slightly again.

As the edging approached the one hour mark, Hannah started moving the Wand more and more slowly, abandoning Kim’s breasts and slowly brushing her fingertips down from her breasts down to her stomach, letting Kim feel her fingers making her way down to her clit. Hannah felt Kim tense up, anticipating the end of her denial. Even Kim’s clit looked desperate, swollen and lusting for her fingers. Hannah wondered just how sensitive it must be.

When the timer finally started beeping, Hannah brushed her fingertips over Kim’s clit and raised the setting of the Wand. Kim started moaning once again, sensing that she was finally going over the edge. And then Hannah, with a small smirk pinched Kim’s clit as she brought the Wand up to it. Orgasm happened almost immediately. Kim screamed, and bucked wildly as orgasm rushed through her entire body like fire, the heat giving way to a vast relief. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she let out a long, loud moan. The controller dropped from her hands as they bunched into fists, and Kim felt the muscles lining the inside of her vagina spasm, expelling the excessive amounts of pussy juice rapidly. She was squirting like mad. The small part of Kim’s mind not completely blitzed by pleasure realised that this had to be the unquestionable best orgasm she’d ever had. She doubted anything else could come close.

When Kim finally stopped bucking and squirting and her orgasm finally subsided, Hannah looked up at Kim. Her eyes were starting to return to their normal state, i.e. not rolled back in their sockets. It was then that Hannah spotted the remaining body writing still on Kim’s skin.


	7. The end of day one, or shower time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Kim get that damned lipstick off, and things get more than a little steamy.

“Do you feel up to a shower? Just to get the rest of that writing off?” Hannah wrapped her arms around Kim’s waist as she waited for her to recover and respond. Kim was breathing hard, but she finally managed a drawn out “ _Yess_. But help me up.” Hannah managed to squirm out from under Kim, helped by the ample amount of pussy juice lubricating both of their thighs. Hannah put a hand to her panties, and grimaced, before pulling them down and kicking them off. “Those are absolutely soaked. C’mon, let’s get you into the shower” Hannah grabbed Kim’s arm and pulled her to her feet. Kim put an arm around Hannah’s shoulder for support, her knees still shaking. Supporting Kim, Hannah set off toward the shower with Kim hanging onto her for dear life. Even in her intense afterglow Kim knew if she let go, she would just faceplant onto the floor.

Kim pointed the way to the shower and Hannah managed to get them both into the cubicle. It would be large for one person, but for the both of them it was only just cramped. As Hannah pulled the sliding door shut, Kim leaned against the wall and pulled the knobs and buttons and got hot water crashing down on both of them. Hannah stood there under the water for a moment, relishing the feeling before taking a hold of Kim and pulling her under the stream. Water ran down her body and Hannah immediately grabbed the first bottle on the rack and began to open it. When she saw it was hair conditioner she hastily put it back and actually grabbed the shower gel this time, opening it and squeezing the lime-green gel into her hand.

Kim was still leaning slightly on Hannah, her other hand on the wall. She didn’t seem up to conversation right now, trying to fight the fact that her Femurs, Tibias and Patellae all felt like they had turned into jelly and weren’t up to the job of supporting her right now. And yet despite all this, she still faintly felt a throb of arousal pulse with her heartbeat, felt the desire inevitably creep into her again. Hannah pressed herself even more up against Kim’s back, and as Kim arched into her and leaned on her even more, Hannah’s hand, covered in shower gel, rubbed at her stomach, determinedly erasing ‘Free Fuck’. After Hannah peeked over Kim’s shoulder and breasts to make sure it was completely gone, she moved to the heart between Kim’s breasts.

“You didn’t get rid of much, did you?” murmured Hannah as the heart vanished. The gel was building up to a good lather now, and so when Hannah moved her hand to Kim’s left breast, massaging it everywhere the word ‘Slut’ wasn’t, Kim’s breast was covered with the froth of little bubbles. After a moment of absent-minded boob-massaging in which Hannah just took Kim in- her warmth, how soft she was, how she pressed up against her, how Hannah was still incredibly horny and hadn’t cum yet, and finally how fucking crazy Kim drove her, Hannah swept ‘Slut’ off of Kim’s boob and moved on to ‘Fux Buddy’ on the other one. Hannah was working faster now, determined to finish this so she could finish herself off after.

Kim, meanwhile, was moaning softly, taking in Hannah. She took in how Hannah was so much taller than her so it seemed like she was all around her. It turned her on a little more. She took in how Hannah was massaging her breasts and covering them in foamy lather, she relished Hannah’s hands on her. When Hannah stopped rubbing the words off for a minute and just started playing with her breasts, pinching her nipples and squeezing her breasts gently, lifting them a little before letting them drop back, Kim didn’t complain. Instead she moaned louder, grinding back against Hannah and felt her arousal return, not quite full-force because Kim was still recovering.

Another five minutes passed, and Hannah was as determined as ever to finish getting rid of the body writing, and she’d removed most of it. The only problem as that she was finding it harder and harder to concentrate as her hands kept moving to Kim’s breasts, or down to brush up against Kim’s pussy, which drew a sharp intake of breath from Kim every time she did it which Hannah found intoxicating. Twice she had willed her hands to move from just stroking Kim’s stomach, of all places, and found it hard. Whilst removing the writing from her thighs, and all the writing around Kim’s quim, Hannah had tried her hardest to not let her fingers creep up to Kim’s sex, but hadn’t quite managed it. When Hannah finally got the last of it, the smears that were once hearts on her cheeks with ‘Cock’ and ‘Pussy’ written in slightly cramped handwriting, Hannah cheered to herself internally on a job well done. The lipstick had been thickly applied, it had turned out to be unpleasantly greasy in the hot water and swirling water vapour around them, but it had come off eventually.

“Right, that’s it. I got the last of it off of your face, Kim! Now you don’t have lipstick all over you anymore!” Hannah didn’t try to keep the cheer out of her voice as her hand snaked down to her pussy, which was still effectively crying out for attention. Kim spotted Hannah’s desperate ministrations and felt a slight twinge of guilt. Hannah had been pleasing her so thoroughly, making her cum so hard that she needed help getting up, and Kim still hadn’t lifted a finger, tongue or ludicrous sex toy to pleasure Hannah lately. Well, at least not for six days which more than enough by Kim’s standards. Moving quickly, Kim twisted around to be in front of Hannah and sank to her knees before her. Brushing away Hannah’s hand insistently, before her arms circled Hannah’s waist, Kim moved her mouth closer to Hannah’s folds, the water from the shower curtaining down onto her face from Hannah’s body and making it hard to keep her eyes open.

“Oh _fuck_ , Kim. You’re so fucking good! Keep going, more, I need more!” Hannah moaned as Kim’s well-practiced tongue brushed against her flushed folds the first time, the hand she was using to massage her clit moving instead to take a firm hold of Kim’s hair, bringing her mouth closer up, closer to her pussy and causing less water to get in between her cunt and Kim’s tongue.

As Kim moved between slowly lapping at Hannah’s clit and firmly thrusting her tongue in and out of her quim, Hannah moaned and pressed her back against the wall, riding the wave of pleasure as Kim tongue-fucked her in a way she just hadn’t been getting lately. It hadn’t been easy going home yesterday after her sexcapades with Kim, as her pussy felt like it was trying to drive her crazy on the drive home, soaking her panties and down her thighs as she cursed herself for wearing a skirt that day. As soon as she’d got home she’d given her usual sex toys to their absolute limit, thinking about Kim on her knees before her, doing exactly what she was doing right now, but not even that was as satisfying as actually having Kim down between her legs.

As Kim ate her out, Hannah found her free hand moving between her breasts, playing with them, pinching the nipples and kneading the soft flesh.  Having not been stimulated by anything more than a small selection of sex toys for days, lacking the pleasure of fucking another human and being hornier than she could remember being in a long time after edging Kim for nearly an hour, Hannah was feeling an orgasm approaching after a good ten minutes of Kim’s dedicated and skilled pussylicking.

Hannah found herself grinding her hips, slowly humping against Kim’s face as pleasure throbbed and pulsed through her body, centred mostly on her clit, nipples and wherever Kim’s tongue happened to be working its magic, feeling hot water pounding down on her back and around her body. Hannah was rapidly approaching the edge of climax, the hand buried in Kim’s hair tightened its grip slightly as her hips increased the pace almost involuntarily, looking for more pleasure from the dedicated Kim. Kim’s tongue started moving more and more rapidly, pressing more firmly against her clit and pushing deeper into her pussy and against her walls, metaphorically tasting an approaching orgasm.

When Hannah came, she slumped further back against the wall, almost screaming out “Fuck Kim I’m cumming fuck fuck _fuuck yeees!_ ” as her voice cracked and she squirted onto Kim’s face, a short burst of pussy juice as Hannah came from a human tongue for the first time in weeks. The cum was soon washed off under the hot stream of the shower, as Hannah’s hand weakly let go of Kim’s hair and dropped back by her side. Hannah slouched against the back of the shower wall, panting in the afterglow of a strong orgasm and weakly fumbling for the buttons and levers on the shower that would turn the water off, only managing to slow the jet to a trickle.

After a moment, Kim’s grip around her waist tightened, and Kim began to pull herself up, using Hannah as a support even as Hannah’s knees shook after her climax. Managing to get herself into a relatively upright position and twisted the knobs and pulled the levers to finally turn the shower off. The two of them stood there, breathing hard, Kim’s arms around Hannah’s waist, holding her close as Hannah pushed the door to the shower open and they both stumbled out.

Supporting each other, the pair managed to manoeuvre their way to Kim’s bedroom, holding each other close as Hannah sank down onto Kim’s bed, pulling Kim down onto the bed and pulling the cover, along with Kim’s abundance of miscellaneous blankets, over the both of them. As the exhausted pair cuddled up together, Hannah taking the role of little spoon as Kim circled her arms around Hannah’s waist and tried to grab as much of Hannah as possible, nestling her head between Hannah’s shoulder and her neck. The two drifted off to sleep quickly, both basking in the afterglow of two strong orgasms and relaxing against each other, Kim drifting off fast, quickly followed by Hannah.

The two slept on through the night, taking comfort in each other, completely unaware of the observer on the roof of the building opposite, looking on with a large camera, focusing in on the two as they slept. “ _Gotcha_ ” the observer muttered as he looked at the pictures he’d taken of the two, the naked couple supporting each other, the couple in bed, and in most pictures taken at least one face was clearly visible. The figure began packing up his gear, quickly, and leaving the building to a battered old car, sitting alone in a pool of silvery moonlight. “ _So close…_ ” the figure whispered, fingers brushing against an unkempt beard marching down to his neck. The figure drove away, the unknowing couple slept on, and so the plot advanced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's that creepy fucker again. I'm really gunning for making this guy the most punchable character, but you'll find out all about that soon enough.


	8. (Im)Practical Punctuality Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey comes in late. Lewis uses his own unique punishment for her.  
> (I'm back, after a way too long break. I'll try not to leave this fic so dead next time.)

The sun rose slowly over the impressive building, the veritable monolith to YouTube success that was Yogtowers. Lewis was sitting at his desk in his office, staring out of the window at the figures in varying stages of undress below as they scurried to work. The Grand City of Bristol-Bath gradually ground to life as Lewis waited for the full complement of the Yogscast content creation team to sign in and get to work, as he usually did of a morning. He was tapping a well-chewed biro against the desk as he did so, and every now and his gaze would dart over to the bottom corner of his screen to check the time.

Two hours and ten minutes pass, it is now 9:30, and the majority of the team were in, barring Kim. There was one exception. Zoey. She was now twenty minutes late, and this wasn’t the first time, either. Lewis sucked in air through his teeth, and pulled up the Lewis Approved Yogscast Punishment Wheel™: Zoey edition. Lewis found that punishment wheels were a good way to enforce discipline and avoid responsibility for it, as the procedure was quite random. He crossed over to the door and hung the small, thick circle of cork from a nail he’d had installed.

Lewis then immediately looked over it, sighed, and took it down. When he’d finished putting it up on the door the right way around, he studied it. The wheel was divided into sections of varying size, each describing a punishment, like a dartboard. Lewis simply threw a dart or two and chose those punishments. Having hung up the wheel, he went back to his desk and waited for Zoey to come in. She knew the procedure for lateness of this magnitude. With that done, Lewis turned to his computer and started trolling the Yogscast sub under a throwaway account.

It was 9:35, and Zoey was at a dead run as she came up to the main doors of Yogtowers. She was out of breath and sweaty, and now she was really late. As she entered the relatively spacious reception she mentally tried to prepare herself for the meeting with Lewis that would shortly follow. As she had ran to Yogtowers in a frantic attempt to make it in on time after seriously oversleeping, she had tried her absolute hardest to ignore the stares she had got by running. Most people had paid her no mind, more distracted by what a young blonde lady was currently doing on a nearby bench with a young man than the woman running with the desperation that only the truly late can understand. But she had still attracted stares, and she had felt them deeply, her anxiety kicking in halfway and flooding her mind with thoughts like _They’re staring at me_. _They think I’m an idiot_ and _They think something’s wrong with me, I need to get away_. Zoey had put these down to the anxiety and tried to ignore it but it didn’t make them any better. She’d had to lean against a convenient out-of-the-way wall and do some serious breath exercises before she felt up to running again.

_This has been a really bad morning_ , Zoey thought to herself as she made the trek up to Lewis’ office. She couldn’t face the lift as she was now, and opted for the stairs. As she walked down the corridor she noticed the two interns walking by her, heads bowed in whispered conversation. They gave her a brief glance and a nod of acknowledgement as they carried on to the stairway. Lewis’ door was right in front of her now, and Zoey was once again hit by a wave of strong nervousness, originating from somewhere in the back of her mind. She found herself almost completely unwilling to even lay a hand on the door, even though she knew it was what she’d have to do to start recording for today.

Zoey just stood there for a moment, staring at the little copper nameplate Lewis had put up, trying to muster up the guts to push the door open. To calm herself, Zoey did one of the little breathing exercises she had learned all those years ago. _In for four, out for seven. In for four, out for seven_. When she was feeling a bit better, she laid her hand on the door handle and pushed it down, stepping into the room with a growing anticipation in her stomach.

Lewis was about to get up and open the door for Zoey before he heard the handle creak down, and relaxed back into his chair, feeling a modicum of pride in Zoey’s progress with regards to coming to him despite knowing it would lead to punishment. But he didn’t let it show. What he needed right now was to project the atmosphere of confidence and control that stopped him from bursting out with laughter when he punished someone for fucking up. Lewis almost became lost in reminiscing about punishing Sjin for the time he’d fucked up big, with the pot noodle, the cheese grater, a pint of special brew and a very expensive editing-dedicated computer, which they didn’t talk about, but caught himself and tried to focus on the here and now, which was punishing Zoey for being so late to come in Lewis was wondering if she was trying to be early for tomorrow, and had already called her up only to be met with the answering machine.

Lewis stood up, trying as hard as possible to keep his face grave and serious, and keeping his eyes on Zoey’s face. “Zoey, you know why you’re here.” It wasn’t a question. Zoey nodded, and Lewis gestured toward the chair opposite him. “Take a seat. Probably that one” Lewis said, pointing to the seat that he had moved over, so it was a clear line between his desk and the punishment wheel hung on it. Zoey sat quietly, and gave a small smile, possibly trying to show that she wasn’t that worried. _Good_ , Lewis thought to himself. _I’ll feel awful otherwise_. Lewis picked up one of the darts he had laid out on his desk, noting the way the light glinted a little off the tip. That was good, it created an image. Zoey seemed unable to look away from the dart, save for occasional glances at the wheel on the door.

Of course, Lewis always made sure to go through the punishment wheels with the person they were for to make sure they were fine with it. This was important to him as well. Lewis drew his arm back, aiming, for lack of a better term, for the wheel in general and nowhere in specific. He absolutely was not in any way, shape or form aiming specifically for the segment that read ‘spank-10’. Lewis threw the dart at the wheel, the width of a hand across and on the other side of his office, and watched as it punched through the card and buried its tip in the wood with a satisfying _thunk_. The dart had buried itself just on the line between ‘Spank-10’ and ‘Pushups-25’. Lewis allowed himself a little grin as he spotted that the dart was only just on the side of ‘spank-10’. While Zoey was still looking at the wheel he let fly with the second dart and watched it _thud_ solidly into the segment ‘Publicuse-till 12’.

Lewis refrained from a fistpump, but barely. This was, in his opinion, one of the best possible results for double punishment for Zoey. He could really see it helping with her confidence, in a roundabout and initially confusing way. Or maybe he just really wanted to spank Zoey after causing a headache by being two and a half hours late and delaying some quite promising series from being recorded. The Hat Lads were getting antsy, and everyone knew just how popular theirs and Zoey’s series had been, so this was understandable, given that they were so close to 1 million subscribers even after all those purges.

“Zoey, I’m going to need you to take your jeans off. Your first punishment is going to be a spanking.” Lewis intoned, trying for an air of great authority. Zoey seemed apprehensive, but after a small nod of the head from Lewis she started scrabbling for the topmost button of her jeans. Lewis waited for Zoey to finish unbuttoning and idly wondered if he should use a paddle or his hand. As Zoey finished unbuttoning and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her tight jeans to begin pulling them down, inadvertently turning around and giving Lewis a view of her frankly spectacular, decently sized bubble butt, he decided on using his hand. _It’s better for her that way_ , he reasoned. He was, after all, trying to help her with her anxiety. _Speaking of which…_

“Zoey, I would like you to use any sort of technique you can to calm yourself down during this, understand?” Zoey nodded and closed her eyes in concentration as she slid the dark blue jeans down past her knees, stopping for a moment. She appeared to be mumbling something to herself, and Lewis could only just pick out a handful of words: “Worst possible… -ly rough… best possible… -t too bad... –nd I get better… M’st likely one…” Zoey went near silent at this point, and so Lewis stopped listening in. Perhaps he shouldn’t’ve in the first place.

Zoey stepped out of her jeans at last, and stood there in a slightly too large white t-shirt with some strange dark blue writing across the front that Lewis couldn’t quite make out, and her knickers, which were plain white with what looked like a little heart on the front. Lewis noticed a very small damp spot as well. Zoey appeared to close her eyes and take a deep breath, before opening her eyes, giving Lewis a little smile, and taking off her glasses to put them on his desk. “Okay. Okay. I’m ready”.

Lewis gave Zoey a smile of encouragement and inclined his head toward his desk. “Very well, then. Zoey, get on my desk on your hands and knees. When I begin, you’re going to count them and say ‘Thank you, Lewis, I won’t be late again’. Do you understand?” Lewis was exuding his air of authority again, and Zoey stepped away from her crumpled jeans and clambered onto the desk carefully, her face flushed red. Slowly she crawled across the desk toward Lewis, inadvertently flashing her ass and ever-so-slightly damp panties to whoever happened to be walking by Lewis’ office at the moment. When she got to Lewis’ chair she turned around to face the wall, side-on from Lewis.

Lewis studied Zoey briefly before standing up and running a hand over Zoey’s ass, feeling the smooth, supple flesh give way under his fingers. Then he drew back his hand and with a loud _thwack_ and a cry from Zoey, began the punishment. “Ah! O-one! Thank you Lewis! I won’t be late again!” Zoey began the count. “Zoey, I’ve decided that it’s going to be 10 for each cheek. Just so you know.” Lewis stated, knowing that if Zoey wasn’t down for that, she would say something as her confidence among friends had grown to that point.

And Zoey was. She didn’t know why, but there was something about being told what to do, in this case climb up onto her friend and boss’s desk for a spanking, that she found really damn hot. Zoey had little to no attraction to Lewis, as Lewis brought his hand down again in the exact same spot with a much louder _thwack_ all Zoey could think about was Fiona. Fiona doing this sort of thing to her. Fiona taking control. Zoey sucked in air through her teeth, that last one had started to sting. “Two! Thank you, Lewis! I won’t be late again!” Zoey’s mind was anywhere but Lewis. Zoey was thinking of Fiona doing this to her in their own home, Fiona standing over her, kitted out in all that black leather goodness-

_Thwack!_ The third strike hit home and completely derailed Zoey’s train of thought. By this point the pain from the last two hits was really starting to set in, and Zoey once again could think only of Fiona.

“Th-Three! ahh- thank you Lewis, I won’t be late again!” Lewis looked at the red handprint slowly becoming more and more visible on the creamy skin of Zoey’s ass. He saw the steadily growing wet patch and thought to himself _Fiona is one lucky lady_ , as he brought his hand round in a whooshing arc to _thwack_ its way home onto Zoey’s right asscheek. Lewis loved the way she jerked forward a little, just a little bit, before settling back down for more.

Lewis went at it for a little while, bringing his hand down in a series of hard, stinging blows that brought up a bright red handprint. By the fourth blow, Zoey’s cries had become more and more like moaning, and by the sixth she was completely soaked and panting a little with the heat of arousal. And while Zoey kept up the count and asserted that she would never be late again, her speech became more and more broken up by moans and groans.

_Thwack._ “Ahh! S-seven! Thaank you Lewis, I won’t be late again!”

_Thwack._ “Ooh! Eight! Tha- thank you Lewis, I won’t be late again!”

_Thwack._ “Ooooohmygosh! Thank you Lewis, I won’t be late again!”

_Thwackthwack._ “I remember telling you to count them”

“Sorry-“ _Thwack_ “Aaah! N-nine! Thank you Lewis, I won’t be late again!”

_Thwack._ “Oooohgosh- Ten! Thank you Fi- um- Lewis, I won’t be late again!”

Zoey was panting heavily, her face flushed red. She seemed to be trembling slightly, and the tip of her tongue could be seen every now and then, poking out from her mouth. Lewis decided to finish this punishment up soon. Now focusing on Zoey’s other asscheek, he told Zoey “I’m doing the next ten quickly, so try to keep up the count”. When Zoey bit her lip and nodded, Lewis rained down a rapid-fire _thwackthwackthwackthwackthwack_ , watching Zoey jerk and moan and tremble as her pussy juice ran down her legs freely, arousal overflowing.

Zoey was, admirably, keeping up with the count, the words spilling out over themselves and not missing a single stinging blow, the words coming out in a long stream that made it difficult to distinguish individual words.

“OnethankyoulewisIwon’tbelateagaintwothankyoulewisIwon’tbelateagainaaaahthreeeethankyoulewisIwon’tbelateagainohgoshfourthankyoulewisIwon’tbelateagainI’msoclosefivethankyoufifi-ImeanlewisIwon’tbelateagain-“ Here Zoey paused for breath as Lewis stopped for a second to watch the red mark fade into existence against Zoey’s pale skin, just for a moment, before renewing his relentless spanking on Zoey’s big, round ass. He smiled a little to himself when he heard Zoey slip up and call him Fiona. Briefly, Lewis considered how it would be to love someone as much as Zoey loved Fiona, so much so that even in a situation like this, she still only thought of Fiona.

After this he went back to turning that ass bright red.

_Thwackthwackthwackthwackthwack_ each blow as hard as the last, Zoey moaning in pleasure as she keeps up with the count, until finally she shudders, eyes rolling back slightly as she completes her first punishment, all but screaming “Ten! Aaah! Fifi! Th-thank you Lewis, I won’t be late again” as the force of her eventual Fiona-fantasy-based orgasm rocks her like a wave. After a moment, Zoey recovered enough to clamber down off of the desk, and stood leaning on it for support, as her knees still felt like jelly. Lewis admired the two bright red handprints on her ass, before realising he was staring and this was probably rude. After a moment he felt the need to break the rapidly-developing silence with a “You did good Zoey, you handled this really well. I’m quite proud of you actually. Just try not to be late again.” Zoey, really still too busy panting and gripping the edge of the desk, nodded a little and smiled a lot. She started making her way over to her jeans before Lewis put a gentle hand on her shoulder and said “Zoey? There were two punishments.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to try and update this more, and I feel like I need to tell you this is all still in part one of my plans. There are four and counting.


	9. (Im)practical Punctuality Punishments 2: Public Use Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey gets brought into the common room for her second punishment, and the office learns to not overthink things.

Supporting Zoey on his shoulder, Lewis carried her to the common room where most of the Yogscast ate, chilled or skived off work and toward a low, flat, rectangular pedestal close to the sofas and as Zoey had recovered enough to get on her hands and knees herself, watched as she clambered onto the pedestal. At that point he opened a small drawer set into the pedestal and produced a blindfold and a ring gag. Zoey nodded toward the blindfold but said “No ring gag, please Lewis. They’re _really_ uncomfortable and I’ve got to record after this and I can’t do that with a sore jaw and-“Lewis nodded and put the gag away. He gently put the blindfold over Zoey’s eyes and knotted it behind her head ensuring that it was neither too loose nor too tight. He then clamped Zoey’s wrists and ankles into a quartet of cuffs on very short chains designed to hold her on the pedestal and stop her falling off. “Is that all?” Lewis asked, already turning back toward his office. “Could- could you tell Fifi that I’m doing this?” Zoey asked, reddening.

Lewis didn’t ask why, just inclined his head and, on realising that Zoey couldn’t see, replied “Sure thing Zoey, I’ll tell her as soon as I get back to my office. I’ll keep your clothes safe for you. Have fun!” And with that, he headed back to the office to tell Fiona and continue shitposting, leaving Zoey naked and blindfolded, cuffed to a pedestal and ready for casual use by anybody who happened to be up for it for exactly 2 hours and ten minutes. Zoey tried to keep a cool head about this. This next punishment was going to teach her about herself, how she felt about her friends and just how much dick, exactly, she could attract in little over 2 hours. She was still surprisingly soaking wet. It was when she realised this that Zoey realised she was going to learn a lot about herself today, and so she waited for people to arrive and her punishment to begin.

It didn’t take long. She recognised the inane chatter of Matt and Tom as they headed to the common room for a break from editing and producing the constant flow of footage and as they entered the room, the conversation died down quickly. “Oh, _wow_ ” Matt breathed.  “Yeah, that’s really something. I guess this is a punishment for her?” Tom seemed less surprised and the two walked closer over to Zoey.

Zoey started a little when she felt the hands on her suddenly. Squeezing her shoulder gently, brushing against her hair and before long, moving further back to the cheeks of her ass, tracing fingers over the red handprints. Zoey shivered involuntarily.

“Lewis must’ve really gone to town on her, look at these” Tom was the one on her left, squeezing her shoulder and tracing the outline of the handprints.

“Yeah, you’d think she’d be unhappy about this, given her anxiety, and being gay as-“ Matt began from her right, stroking her hair and starting to squeeze her right asscheek a little.

“It _is_ a punishment, Matt. Probably best that you don’t think too hard about this” Tom cut him off, his fingers moving to her sopping wet twat. Zoey let out a little squeak when he started massaging her labia, only gently pressing his fingers in, testing resistance.

“Well, whatever’s going on, she’s on public use and she’s soaking wet and too damn pretty to just stare.” Tom told Matt as Zoey lowered her head a little, moaning infrequently when Tom pressed in a little further than usual and managing a “Tha- _oohhh_ thankyouTom” as she started pushing her hips back.

Something hard pressing up against her lips prompted her briefly move back before opening her mouth. Her initial thought was _Is this a dick?_ But as it pressed a little into her mouth and her tongue started to lap at it turned out to just be Matt’s finger. She sucked on it anyway, cheeks hollowing and drawing it further into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it for a second before letting it _pop_ back out. Zoey heard Matt move in front of her.

“Okay, she’s good.” Said Matt and Zoey heard the sound of a zip being quickly yanked down and cloth hitting the floor. This experience was even more exciting for her because she couldn’t see who was doing what, if they kept quiet. All too quickly she felt the real deal pressing against her lips, hot and hard and much, _much_ bigger than a finger. Zoey planted a rapid-fire trio of soft kisses against the underside of Matt’s cockhead before opening her mouth to take as much of it as he would push in.

Which, as it turned out, was quite a lot, very quickly. Not really giving Zoey any time to prepare, Matt pushed a good six inches into Zoey’s mouth, leaving her with her nose two inches away from his abdomen. Zoey tried to get used to the warmth, the size, the taste, and started sucking gently, stroking the underside lightly with the flat of her tongue. Matt moaned and put a hand on the back of her head, pushing gently.

Meanwhile, Tom was pressing further and further into Zoey’s pussy, marvelling at the lack of resistance and the prodigious wetness. His efforts were rewarded by Zoey’s moans, squeaks and trembling as he explored her, using up to three fingers to press against her walls, one searching for that little rough patch known as the G-spot. When he found it and pressed hard against it, Zoey bucked and Matt pushed further in as Zoey let out a long moan around his dick. Eventually Zoey’s nose was pressed firmly against Matt’s crotch, and his hand on the back of her head was keeping her there.

Zoey tried breathing through her nose. It seemed to work, so she kept at it. Privately, Zoey marvelled at how level-headed she was being about this. As she thought about this, she kept sucking and licking the underside of the dick in her mouth, as the head of it disappeared into her throat. Zoey gagged slightly, but only slightly, as Fiona had done a lot with her collection of exotic toys to almost completely eliminate Zoey’s gag reflex. Zoey briefly considered, as she began bobbing her head back and forth, that none of Fiona’s toys had ever been so _warm_ or tasted _quite_ like this, but on the other hand the dick she had in her mouth wasn’t nearly a foot long, double-ended, articulated or vibrating, so it wasn’t much of a contest as to her preference.

Matt marvelled for a moment at the feeling of Zoey’s tongue massaging the underside of his shaft so deftly with her tongue, her mouth so warm and wet, before he started slowly drawing back to thrust in again. Zoey was taking it well as she sucked, cheeks hollowing a little, and bobbed her head slightly to meet Matt’s thrusts. The blindfold let her imagine, somehow, that this was another of Fiona’s ‘games’.

Meanwhile Tom was withdrawing his sopping wet fingers from Zoey’s pussy had taken his dick in one hand, spreading Zoey’s labia with the other. Tom moved his throbbing knob toward Zoey’s glistening slit and, with little ceremony, pushed in.

The first thing Tom noticed was the tightness. Despite the elasticity she displayed only moments before, Zoey was squeezing down on his cock periodically in a way that showed nothing short of expertise. As he slowly began pushing his eight and a quarter inches of dick into her hungry twat he wondered just what Fiona got up to with girl.

This continued for a time, Tom gradually picking up pace gradually as Zoey squeezed around him deftly, as Matt enthusiastically thrusted into her mouth, his cock pushing in and causing spit to be displaced, dripping down her chin as she bobbed her head on Matt’s rod and pushed back to meet Tom’s thrusts. It wasn’t long before Tom and Matt were fucking her mouth and pussy hard and fast, the slap of flesh on flesh and pleasured moans from the three resounding through the common room as the two built up to climax.

Zoey was the first to reach orgasm, letting out what would’ve been a wail of pleasure if not for the cock deep in her mouth, her hips rocking as she rode out the first orgasm her punishment would cause, shaking slightly. Matt let out a moan of relief as he reached orgasm, his throbbing cock swelling slightly before discharging shot after shot of thick, hot cum down Zoey’s throat. Zoey swallowed frantically, trying to avoid choking as Matt’s load slid down her throat. Behind her, Tom was gasping as his dick spasmed and shot his load into Zoey’s warm, wet cunt.

With that done, Matt and Tom tucked their slowly flaccidising cocks back into their pants, gave Zoey a pat on the head and ass respectively, and headed over to the square of plush couches to take the rest of their break, leaving Zoey for the next people to arrive, Tom’s load already starting to drip out and down her legs.

Barely ten minutes had passed. Zoey had another two hours of public use left and she could already hear another crowd of people heading down the hallway. She guessed a lot of people took their breaks at this time. Her cheeks burned. Her face because of the thought of so many of her co-workers coming in to see her like this, and her ass because Lewis hadn’t let up with the spanking. She just didn’t know how Kim could like this feeling so much, being exposed in front of the people she had to work with…

The door opened and conversation died down as the crowd took in Zoey on the block, her blindfold preventing her from really seeing anything, just a voice asking Tom and Matt a hail of questions. Questions like “Is this for real?”, “How good is she?”, “Does she enjoy it?”, “You already used her?” and “What’s with the handprints?” Tom and Matt responded as honestly as they could and before Zoey knew it she was surrounded by a crowd of her horny co-workers, hands gliding over nearly every inch of her skin, soft voices extolling her beautiful body in near breathless whispers. Hands would move from the silky skin of her inner thigh to her belly slowly, taking in the warmth before moving to a breast, hanging down pendulously and squeezing a nipple, hard already from the excitement.

Hands over her ass, tracing the red, red handprints. Hands over her shoulders and back. Gently gliding and caressing or firmly grabbing and tugging, Zoey responded with a series of gentle moans, sharp intakes of breath and, when a hand gently caressed her face, tracing the blindfold and skimming over her lips, a whimper. Zoey didn’t think she could get this horny. This was like nothing she’d felt before and she loved it. When she got home she was definitely making Fiona do this sometime.

The slender fingers gently pressed into her mouth as matt had done earlier and she treated them exactly the same, cheeks hollowing and tongue following them around her mouth. Meanwhile the sound of zips and buttons being hurriedly undone was all around her. Zoey thought she heard feminine voices in the general murmur but couldn’t be sure.

The fingers withdrew and a light kiss was planted on her forehead. There was a rustle of fabric and the first cock of the group was on her lips, hard and hot, throbbing with need and drooling precum onto her lips and chin. Zoey brushed the glans with her lips and opened her mouth, welcoming them in.

Meanwhile a multitude of hands were prodding at her pink little pussy, still dripping jizz and wet enough to leave a puddle on the box beneath her. Massaging the folds of her labia, spreading them open, some pressing in, Zoey’s chest was heaving as she panted her arousal around the thick cock in her mouth.

Whoever it was in front of her started slowly rocking their hips, pushing further in before pulling back. Zoey started sucking, cheeks hollowing, tongue swirling around the tip. The fingers exploring her dripping twat drew back, and Zoey felt a hard, hot cock pressing up against her folds.

The thrust came soon after and Zoey’s muffled gasp and moan was met by an increase in the thrusting pace of whoever was using her mouth as they reacted to the vibrations on their dick. This became Zoey’s world for however long it took them to cum. Not being able to see a thing and counting time by the thrust of a cock or the gentle caress of an anonymous hand is easier written than done.

For the next 30 minutes, Zoey was the focal point of an office-wide sexual frenzy. Windows were blocked and extended breaks were taken as as many people of the office as possible crowded around Zoey’s naked form to make use of her pussy and mouth. Zoey had worked up a fine sheen of sweat over 30 half an hour of public use, and her breathing was heavy with exertion in the moments between dicks. How exactly this was supposed to encourage her to not be late anymore was beyond her. Fiona could do better than this. She resolved not to think about it much further and focus on getting through her remaining time. _How much longer would that be, though?_ Zoey wondered to herself as the most recent cock pulled free of her mouth, and she felt something hot and thick spatter onto her forehead and begin slowly flowing down across the blindfold. Her ass, still slightly red from Lewis’ spankings, had been covered with thick strands of jizz already, as had most of her back. Cum flowed freely down her legs alongside the pussy juice of her arousal to pool between her knees. Only the awkward position of her breasts, namely hanging down below her, stopped them being glazed in her co-worker’s cum. It didn’t stop their roving hands though, as throughout her punishment anonymous hands had been near-constantly roving over her body with varying degrees of gentleness, from the light graze of skin-on-skin contact over her inner thighs to firmly grabbing and kneading her breasts like she was a cow in the milking stool. She had moaned and grunted in orgasmic bliss regardless.

Zoey had stopped counting her orgasms, or even bothering to anticipate the next. She had been cumming fiercely and frequently under the ministrations of her co-workers, splattering the thighs of whoever was using her dripping, twitching twat with her glistening juices. Her mind felt fuzzy and far-away as she trembled, convulsed and shook under the onslaught of her repeated orgasms.

Time, already fairly subjective and abstract to the blindfolded cumming Zoey, lost even the barest pretence of meaning as her world was reduced to the constant pounding of the anonymous cocks of her friends and co-workers, the hands roaming over her body, the slap of flesh on flesh, the drool dripping down her chin as it’s pushed out by another dick, the hot thick cum that almost completely covers her and of course her orgasms.

Eventually, the crowd withdrew and she was left alone. Naked, still panting and covered in cum. _How am I supposed to record anything today?_ Some faint part of Zoey’s mind began asking. Her train of thought was interrupted by a low whistle. “Wow. Jesus Christ Zoey they really went all out on you, didn’t they?” Lewis’s voice cut through what had been a comfortable silence. Zoey started, head snapping up and inadvertently dislodging some stray gobbet of cum from her hair. “Well anyway, your punishment is up, so it’s time to get you out of there and cleaned up, ready for the- uh, the series you have with Kim later today.” There were a series of _clicks_ as the manacles around her wrists and ankles were released.

When the blindfold was carefully lifted from her face, Zoey flinched away from the sudden light. Eyes streaming, she was glad that the copious amounts of cum had been splattered across or dripped down onto the blindfold and not her eyes. Lewis gently pressed a warm towel to her face to remove any errant strands of jizz that might make their way into her eyes and helped her up off of the pedestal. Zoey’s knees felt like they had all the strength and resilience of wet paper after her ordeal. She was grateful for the support. “So then Zoey” Lewis began, evidently racking his brains for something to talk about with the exhausted Zoey as he took her to the Official Yogscast 100% Authentic Showers to leave her there. “I told Fiona about- about this like you asked, Zoey. I didn’t expect her reaction to be honest” Zoey just smiled, too wiped out to do much more. Lewis took her to the showers in silence thereafter, and after opening the door for her and watching her stumble in, turned and went back to his office for a wet towel to get rid of some errant jizz from Zoey’s skin. It was amazing how many in the office had jumped at the chance to fuck Zoey, for sure. It was even more incredible that Fiona had asked Lewis to tell the office about it.

Unbeknownst to Lewis, as he made his merry way back to his office and as Zoey washed off the accumulated fruits of 2 hours of sex a battered old car was pulling up to Yogtowers and an unkempt figure clambered out and began an attempt at a swaggering amble toward the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I promise that I'll try to update this more and try to write in one session. This was written a little at a time and to be truthful I'm not one hundred percent happy with it but it's good enough I guess and this story needs updates. From here on out the story is just beginning to be honest.


	10. Maliciously Minded Man Made Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very punchable person is made known to the yogscast, and consequences abound.

Lewis hurried down to the building’s reception, a worried frown tugging at the corner of his mouth. The receptionist had called him in a state of distress about some person who’d just shown up out of the blue. She’d sounded like she had been pinching her nose over the phone. As he strode into the lobby he found out why.

Imagine, if you will, a week old rubbish bag on a _hot_ summer’s day. Now imagine it had split at some point and spilled it’s stench into the air around it. Maybe something’s burrowed in and died in there, who knows? Anyway that was the smell that hit Lewis like a thrown brick as he took in the scene.

The receptionist had her chair pushed back into the wall and her nose firmly pinched shut, looking queasy. Duncan entered through the sliding glass door, sniffed the air and stopped in his tracks. Both of them were staring at what had to be the source of this assault on their nostrils.

Stood near the center of the spacious room, looking down his nose at a cheap painting that had been on the walls since before the Yogscast even moved here was 5 feet and 9 inches of concentrated Trouble. Lewis could tell by the stained black trench coat and greasy ponytail that this was unlikely to be a pleasant interaction, but still... _Here goes nothing_ he thought to himself as he cleared his throat.

The figure turned to him and Lewis’s heart sank a little further. _This has to be some sort of prank. There’s no way somebody this bad could actually exist, right?_ Was his first thought.  The figure wore a shirt from some power metal group stretched over his gut, sweat stains visible even with the coat he was wearing. There wasn’t a fedora, but the straggly, patchy neckbeard was all too real.  

A voice broke in on Lewis’s horrified reverie as he realised that they were talking to him. “-so where are they?” Lewis caught a glimpse of near-brownish teeth and barely suppressed a shudder. “Who? Sorry, what were you saying?” Lewis’s nose felt like it was on fire.

“The girls, Hannah, Zoey and Kim. I wish to converse with those most beauteous of females, whose collected visages cause my very cardiac pump to tremble and my patellae to jellify. Thus, I wish to know their locus and availability for my predestined proposition” The figure seemed to have an air of smugness resonating throughout their face and tone as he dropped what he must consider an eloquent verse. Lewis took a moment to process this. _Let’s just get him out of the building fast_ , Lewis reckoned this was a decent enough way to go. He motioned for the receptionist to press the little button on the underside of the desk that called security. Duncan, meanwhile, seemed to be struggling to keep what must be internal screaming from forcing its way past his lips.

“Okay, umm, sorry to disappoint you? But none of them are available right now because they really are very busy. We do have an upcoming event, I believe Insomnia is sort of approaching, and that’s where you’re gonna- gonna be able to talk to them. So, sorry? But no.” Lewis didn’t like how nervous he had sounded but the point had gotten across. The figure did not take this well. Their brow furrowed and they began pacing back and forth, trench coat whipping around them as they turned.

“Do you expect me to be convinced of your self-evident disinformation?” He began, gesticulating vaguely to thin air. “I have travelled far to meet my fated angels and here you continue to attempt to discourage yours truly. This is fated, you inconsequential simpleton!” Spittle flew from his lips as he raged. “I have attended such events previously and they offer insufficient opportunity to present my proposition! I was reduced to observing from afar what must be held close to my bosom, no more I say!” He stopped pacing, breathing heavily. He ran a hand through his greasy hair and wiped it on his coat. “I will bequeath you only one opportunity to accept before you face the…. consequences, of refusal. My proposition is thus: I wish to embrace each of the three and then all of them at once in the throes of intense, stormy sensuality. I wish for a video to be filmed of the act that I may treasure it for all time. If you don’t, I have pictures that will be leaked. It would be a shame if it was revealed that you had been violating those rules YouTube set up about behaviour ” Now that he’d spat it out it was back to smirking.

Lewis had had enough at this point. This was- he knew he would struggle for words on how to describe the intense feelings that spiel caused in him. Disgust was one. Anger was a close second. Then a whole slew sprang to mind; irritation, annoyance, perversely mirth was hanging around at the back of his head at the ridiculousness of the situation. _Jesus fucking Christ, this is one creepy bastard_ ran through his head.

It was at this point that security finally arrived. They homed in on the Creepy Bastard like suited eagles and firmly escorted him, two men grabbing him by the arms and shoving him outside. They then went to wash their hands, grimacing. “What the fuck was that?” Duncan asked after a while. “I haven’t a clue Dunc. Now I’ve got to tell those three that there’s a fucking- creepy fucking guy after them.” He ran a hand through his hair and headed back to his office. What a fucking day.

Hours later, with the sun having long slunk below the horizon, Lewis was in his office, Kim in his lap. Neither of them was clothed to any capacity, Lewis was sitting in his chair, blinds down behind him, and Kim was sat astride him, moaning and grabbing handfuls of his hair and she rode him. The passionate scene was illuminated by Lewis’s screensaver. Lewis was alternating between sucking on her neck and nibbling at her jawline as his hands either played with her bouncing tits or left white fingernail marks down her back.

Kim was panting hard as she slammed her hips down against Lewis’s, the slapping of flesh on flesh and moans of exertion as she took Lewis’s throbbing cock deep into her ass. Ever since the incident with the dildosaw Kim hadn’t been able to get enough of anal stuff. Lewis bit her neck, and a spark of heat ran through her as she pushed his head closer, always keeping one hand bunched in his hair. Her other hand left nail marks in his back, deep ones as he gasped against her neck, his breath sending tingles through her. It felt good to be on top every now and then, Kim realised. She wasn’t sure exactly how this had gotten started, maybe it was when she walked into Lewis’s office confused and Lewis had told her about the awful bastard earlier today.  She’d began crying, and Lewis had hugged her. _Yeah okay that was definitely it because you went on tiptoe to kiss him like, immediately afterwards_ she remembered before letting out a moan of approval as Lewis stopped scratching down her back and started playing with her clit, which had been out and looking for attention ever since she had pushed Lewis onto his chair and mounted him. “Ooohhh _fuck_ yes more more _more_ Lewis” she gasped as he started toying with the small bud. She felt her orgasm approaching rapidly, the result of a slow buildup over half an hour of this bliss.

The only breaks had been when Lewis went to reapply the lube at which point Kim had lifted off of his cock, shifted around a little bit so their heads were level, grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him, lost in the sheer passion of the moment. When he was done relubing he grabbed her ass and guided her back into position, waiting for her to get the rhythm of her hips going again. And now, Kim felt climax coming. Her fist tightened its grip in Lewis’s hair and she began bouncing harder against Lewis’s hips. Lewis seemed to be about ready to burst as well, as he began being rougher with her clitoris and biting her neck slightly harder. “Oh fuck I’m cumming I’m cumming I’m cumming I’m- _fuuuck_ ” Kim shrieked as her orgasm hit like a lorry, pleasure cascading through her system  as she felt Lewis hit his climax almost immediately after, cock throbbing, shooting hot jizz into her ass as they writhed together.

They stayed like that for a moment, basking in afterglow, holding each other even after Lewis’s cock had begun softening its way out of Kim, allowing the cum to slowly leak out of her ass. Kim’s arms were around Lewis’s shoulders and her face was buried in the crook of his neck. It was at that point that Kim’s phone, set to vibrate, began blowing up, exploding with an incessant buzzing. “Hang on a minute” Kim whispered. Lewis nodded and Kim extricated herself from his arms. She strode, a little stiffly, over to the bundle of her clothes containing her phone was, the moonlight sneaking in through the gaps in the blinds and playing across her skin.

What the messages said ruined her afterglow like cold water poured on embers. Her heart started sinking, and then beating very quickly. Her hands started shaking and the corners of her eyes prickling told her that she had started crying. A sob wrenched its way out of her and Lewis’s gaze snapped over to her “Are you alright? What’s the matter Kim?” He started towards her, also rather stiffly.

She turned the phone towards him. Her voice shook. “He did it. The bastard actually did it” Lewis stared in disbelief as multiple pictures scrolled past of Kim and Hannah, nude and in bed together in Kim’s apartment, Kim stepping out of the shower with Hannah following close behind, and- “ _Zoey_ ” Lewis breathed, horror setting in. The last of the pictures featured quite prominently Zoey, including her punishment ordeal earlier that day, Zoey getting changed, Zoey intertwined with Fiona. Already the hot takers and drama vultures were spinning up the outrage engine.

Lewis’s arm found its way around Kim’s shoulders as they watched the reactions come rolling in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an arsehole.


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The yogscast embark on a public relations campaign after the controversial release of tapes and images by one hell of a fucking weirdo. Things dont go according to plan. Go figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, ye thirsty yogsfans. I am alive and intending to update this fic, although i am very much worse for wear. I am now a depressed alcoholic on prozac (doctor prescribed) and booze (not prescribed). I am also frantically searching for a dealer but thats none of your business. I would like to apologise for the hiatus, given the situation described above. This chapter regrettably has no smut in it, but it advances The Plot, leading to more future smut. It does, however, have a dickhead getting punched in it.

It has been three days since the leak. It was decided, at some point, that damage control be done. Kim doesn’t really think about it. Kim tries not to think about a lot, these days. Currently they’re at some function. Anything with a panel and a Q&A, she vaguely remembers being said. Damage control. Project the right image. This is why they’re all sitting along a desk in front of the press. The scraping, controversy hound press. Nobody is getting enough sleep. Nobody is getting enough anything. Kim watches Smiffy the closest. He always seems to be nearest to the breaking point these days. Hannah is dealing with this in her own defensive way. The walls of the fortress of solitude are up, and god help the poor bastard that tries to address her directly. She can leave frostbite at thirthy paces. 

Its been two weeks since the leak. The traditional values demographic has been out in force since then. Caterwauling, complaining, talks of degeneracy. Kim tries not to let it get to her. Under the sweat inducing lights of this conference, and the kind of questioning they’re all under, she doesn’t need to worry.

This one bastard from the Sun, or the Mail. He doesn’t let up. He keeps talking when others would try silence. He targets for questioning Smith, of all people, getting right up in his face with his bad mic and breath like death.

Smith is losing his composure, under those harsh lights. The journo doesn’t care. He asks about the moral character of the yogscast. No comment. He asks about the audience of the yogscast specifically hat films. No comment, through gritted teeth.

The journo makes a mistake. He practically headbutts Smiffy, making him kiss that dirty, dirty microphone, asking if the recent pictures mean that the yogscast has taken a side in the traditional values versus change debate. Smiffy snarls. A snarl takes a hell of a long time. That is, compared to an expert right jab that flattens the journo’s nose against his face and sends the bastard straight down for a dirt nap. 

Smiffy vaults over the table separating the questioned animals from the scandal-crazed journos, and is promptly restrained by pc plod and his backup. Spitting and swearing, smiffy is carried off. And that’s the end of the publicity interview tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the chapter. One day I may revisit all and correct everything in a glorious burst of Correctness. I am returning to posting as much as my connection allows. I am heavily intoxicated, but mark my words there will be more smut and i will touch on even more fetishes. even the magic pills i called bestial may be subject to review. Speaking of, I am fully tempted to postpone writing in favour of a weird 4/13 thing based around troll genitalia and pissing off the reader in subtle ways. I've already started making homestuck based loss memes, and ive realised i have the transcendent radical freedom to do things about it. Put your scathing rage in the reviews section so i know when i've gone too far.

**Author's Note:**

> This should be updated and added to in time, as and when I get the time to update it, however slowly. Feel free to leave any and all feedback you might have. Or just spam things. I'm not the boss of you.


End file.
